Harry Potter et le dernier Dragon
by Potter991
Summary: Harry Potter trouve un soir un objet ressemblant à une pierre. Il la prend pour la ramener chez lui mais il ne sait pas que ce geste vient de changer ça vie à tout jamais.C'est un mélange entre Harry Potter et la trilogie de l'héritage en correction
1. Introduction

Le soir du 31 juillet était aussi chaud que les autres jours de ce mois, et Harry Potter, un jeune sorcier de 14 ans pour encore quelque heures, se promenait dans le parc de Priver Drive qui était à cette heure fermé, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que cette promenade dont au fil des vacances il avait pris l'habitude allait lui changer la vie à jamais.

A des lieux de là, une Elfe combattait pour pouvoir sauver une pierre mystérieuse face à une horde d'Urgals qui était contrôlée par Bellatrix Lestrange, une mangemort fraichement évadée d'Azkaban, envoyée par Lord Voldemort pour récupérer cette pierre qui était transportée par l'elfe.

«_Incendio_»cria plusieurs fois Bellatrix pour former un cercle de feu autour de l'elfe.

«Donne moi la pierre Arya, tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir, nous sommes plus nombreux que toi, et tu es trop loin de la forêt pour espérer nous échapper et tu ne peux pas transplaner.

« Tu te trompes Bellatrix, je peux lui permettre de s'échapper» Avec une agilité exceptionnelle, elle évita plusieurs sorts envoyés par la mangemort puis sorti la pierre du sac où elle avait été mise pour le voyage, et prononça une phrase que personne ne compris puis un éclair vert éblouit tout le monde. Quand la mangemort put à nouveau voir correctement, elle vit que la pierre et l'Elfe avaient disparues.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se promenait tranquillement quand il vit un éclair vert tomber près d'une air de jeu, il avait peur mais sa curiosité reprit le dessus et s'approcha de l'endroit où était tombé l'éclair. Quand il arriva, il put voir un cratère à la place du toboggan ou autre jeu pour enfant qui était habituellement là, et avec en son centre une étrange pierre bleu.


	2. la découverte

Harry s'avança vers le centre du cratère. Là, il put observer l'étrange pierre de couleur bleu et observer plusieurs reflets étranges et qu'elle possédait comme des veines blanches. Le jeune sorcier resta plusieurs minutes à regarder la pierre, il était convaincu qu'elle était arrivée là par magie, mais il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi et surtout du comment elle était arrivée là.

_«Hermione me le dirait surement, mais il __vaut__ mieux que je__ la__ prenne. Un __moldu __pourrais la voir»_ pensa t-il.

Il prit donc cette pierre mystérieuse et la cacha du mieu qu'il le pouvait pour que personne ne puisse la voir. Après quelques minutes de marche très rapide, il arriva chez son oncle et sa tante où il y vivait depuis ses 18 mois, après que Lord Voldemort, un mage noir très puissant, soit venu dans la maison de ses parents qui moururent cette nuit-là, mais la nuit où Voldemort essaya de le tuer fut aussi exceptionnel que la nuit qui était entrain de se passer, car quand Voldemort avait essayé de tuer Harry après ses parents, il fut dépourvu de ses pouvoirs et de son corps, mais il n'était malheureusement pas mort. Cette nuit ne fut fantastique que pour les Humains, car la première fois le mage noir n'avait essayé de prendre que le contrôle du monde des Hommes, cette fois-ci il avait une plus grande soif de pouvoir, car malheureusement pour le monde magique et moldu, il était revenu.

Après être rentré chez son oncle, il monta le plus vite possible dans sa chambre ou il y cacha la pierre dans sa malle, car la cachette qui était sous une latte de son lit était malheureusement trop petite. Après avoir réfléchit plusieurs minutes sur la présence de cette pierre, Harry commença à paniquer car si cette pierre était venu par un quelconque moyen magique, le ministère avait du le détecter. Comme cela s'était passé pendant sa deuxième année quand Dobby était venu et avait utilisé la magie, sauf que cette fois ce serait plus grave, il risquait d'être renvoyé de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie où il y suivait des cours depuis ses onze ans, mais il dut sortir de ses pensées car son oncle l'appelait pour le diner.

Après le repas qui fut très court à cause du peu de nourriture présent, dû au régime de son cousin il essaya de se coucher pour éviter de penser à la lettre du ministère qui ne devrait pas tarder, ou au mystère de cette pierre, ce qu'il réussit après de longues minutes. Le soir à minuit, il fut réveillé par le bruit de plusieurs hiboux qui frappaient avec leurs becs contre la fenêtre. Il se leva pour leur ouvrir, il put remarquer qu'il y en avait cinq. Le premier était Coq le hiboux de son ami Ron, il y avait aussi Hedwige, le hiboux de Poudlard et deux autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il détacha les colis des pattes de Coq qui contenait une lettre de Ron lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire et disant qu'il pourrait sûrement bientôt venir au Terrier, il y avait aussi un colis contenant un livre sur les plus grand attrapeur du siècle, la lettre qu'Hedwige transportait était une lettre d'Hermione lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire et lui demandant si sa cicatrice lui faisait pas trop mal et aussi de faire attention, il y avait aussi un colis contentant un livre de défense contre les forces du mal. La troisième était d'Hagrid le gardien des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard, qui disait à peu près la même chose que les autres sauf que lui rajoutait qu'il était en mission et qu'il lui donnerait son cadeau quand il sera à Poudlard. La quatrième venait de Poudlard lui disant que la rentrée était le premier septembre et elle contenait la liste de fournitures pour sa cinquième année. Et la cinquième était de Sirius son parrain qui lui racontait qu'il était avec Rémus et qu'ils lui souhaitaient tous deux un bon anniversaire, il le prévenait aussi qu'il était en mission pour Dumbledor, il y avait comme cadeau un vif d'or d'entrainement et Harry se demandait comment son parrain avait fait pour pouvoir lui offrir puisqu'il était en cavale après avoir été injustement accusé d'avoir trahit les parents de Harry, et d'avoir tué une douzaine de moldus, alors que c'était Peter Petigors le vrais traire ayant mis en scène sa mort. Après avoir avoir ouvert toutes les lettres, il s'étonna de ne pas avoir reçut de lettre ( de qui?) mais ne s'en plaigna pas et se disait qu'il n'irait pas se plaindre.

Alors qu'il allait se recoucher, il entendit un étrange bruit venant de sa malle, il alla donc voir ce qu'il se passait et quand il ouvrit sa malle il s'aperçut que le bruit venait de la pierre qui était entrain de se fissurer, il la sortit puis la posa sur le sol et observa en se demandant se qui pourrait se passer.

_«Et un problème de plus qui m'arrive, comme si un malade qui veut vous tuer sans raison ne suffisait pas. »_pensa Harry en regardant la pierre exploser juste après ces pensées. Il put voir un mystérieux animal bleu couvert d'écailles et avec des ailes au milieu des éclats.

«_Salut toi, t'es quoi?»dit le survivant. _«Hagrid ou Hermione sauront me le dire.»_sedit-il. Il avança sa main prudemment pour caresser l'animal et à la seconde où ses doigts lui toucha le front un flash bleu se produisit et illumina toute la chambre. Au même moment, Lord Voldemord se réveilla dans sontsommeil ainsi que plusieurs personnes à travers le monde, dont une qui était assez proche de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry.

A des kilomètres de là, quand Harry trouva l'œuf, Arya arriva devant la porte du palais dans Ellesméra la capitale des Elfes. Elle y entra pour aller voir la reine Islazandi.

«Bonjour mère il faut que je vous parle. Dit Arya froidement

_Et de quoi ma fille. Répondit la reine

_Des Urgals et un mangemort m'ont poser des problèmes pour rentrer dans le royaume.

_Bien, tu me racontera tout en détail plus tard, mais avant dit moi où est l'œuf.

_Cela fait malheureusement parti des problèmes que j'ai rencontrée, j'ai été obligée d'envoyer l'œuf à Brom pour me sauver ainsi que l'œuf. Mais je pense que Voldemort a bien décidé de prendre le contrôle de tout le monde magique et moldu et cela nous inclut dedans.

_Oui mais raconte moi ce qui s'est passé avant de prendre des décisions trop hâtives.»dit Islazandi

Arya lui raconta donc toute l'histoire du moment où ses compagnons furent tués jusqu'au moment où elle dut envoyer l'oeuf à ce Brom.

«Voilà toute l'histoire mère.

_Bien j'espère que l'oeuf est bien arrivé à destination et que personne de mal attentionné ne le trouvera, car sinon nous somme perdus»dit la souveraine.


	3. Brom Valandir

Le lendemain matin quand Harry se réveilla il vit son nouvelle ami dans ses bras et quand il se leva il remarqua qu'il avait dormis sur le sol. _«J'ai mal à la tête et mas main me brule.»_Pensa Harry

Harry se leva difficilement et regarda ça main pour comprendre pourquoi il avait l'impression que ça main était en feux, quand il vit ça main il y avait une étrange marque ressemblent à l'animal qui était apparut dans la soirée, sauf que la marque qui avait pris la forme de son nouvel ami était enroulé dans la paume de ça main et était encore rouge.

«_Ces toi qui ma fait ça?»dit il en regardant l'animal.

Alors qu'il regardait l'étrange animal Harry eu le ressentiment qu'il le comprenait mais il n' eu pas le temps de creuser plus profondément la question car sont oncle l'appelait pour qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner et Harry n'avait pas envie d'énerver sont oncle si tôt dans la journée.

«_Ne bouge pas je vais essayer de te ramener un truc à manger.» Lui expliqua Harry.

Harry alla donc préparer le petit déjeuner de toutes la famille Dursley et tout faire pour essayer de prendre à manger pour son nouvel ami. Après avoir fini de manger il vit qu'il restait miraculeusement des tranches de baicons ainsi que du jambon, il prit le tout avec un peu d'eau et remonta rapidement dans ça chambre pour le donner à sont ami. Toutes la journée Harry chercha dans tout ses livre de magie se qu'était à présent sont seul ami dans cette maison avec Hedwige. Le soir venu il décida de sorti pour se promener se qui était devenu une habitude depuis qu'il était rentré de Poudlard, il prit ça cape d'invisibilité et mis l'étrange animal dedans pour que les Dursley ne puisse le voir au cas où il rentrerait dans ça chambre pendant qu'il sortait. Pendant le chemin qui le menait au parc il eu l'impression d'être suivit, il augmenta le pas au cas se serais un mangemort ou un détraqueur ou tout autre créature envoyé par Voldemort. Arriver au parc l'impression était de plus en plus fort a chaque moment ou il s'enfonçait dans le parc et quand il se tourna pour voir si quelqu'un le suivait il vit une personne portant une lourde cape noir le regarder et s'avancer vers lui, Harry mis ça mains dans ça poche pour pouvoir prendre ça baguette à tout moment au cas où cette personne l'attaquerait.

«Bonjour comment l'appel tu petit?

_Je m'appel Harry Potter et vous dit Harry méfiant

__Oh Harry Potter intéressent._ Pensa l'homme. Je m'appel Brom Valandir je peux t'aider, je sais ce que tu as sous ton bras et si tu veux un conseille tu devrais le poser tu vas lui faire mal.

_Je ne voie pas de quoi vous voulez parler dit Harry qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

_N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle je peux ressentir la marque que tu as sur la main, comme toutes les personnes qui sont comme nous Voldemort aussi si tu veux savoir il pourra tu retrouver très facilement maintenant et qu'importe les protection qui ont été placé pour te protéger.

_OK mais qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous n'êtes pas vous même envoyé par Voldemort? Demanda Harry.

_Ces vrais cette une bonne question jeune homme et je te répondrais que si j'étais un mangemort je t'aurais immobilisé depuis longent pour te ramener à lui.

_D'accord et qu'est ce que vous avez à me dire?

_Oui ces vrais que de ne jours on ne vous apprend plus ça suis moi je vais te raconter.»Dit Brom en montrant le chemin qui menait à la sortie du parc, Harry était méfiant mais il se dit que le seul moyen pour lui de comprendre se qui était de chambouler ça vie était de suivre cette homme.

Pendant tout le chemin les deux homme restait silencieux et après de longue minutes de marche il arrivait à la limite de la ville et s'arrêtèrent devant une vielle maison qui paraissait abandonné. Quand Harry entra dans la maison de Brom il vit des choses merveilleuse, des livres entassé par dizaines sur de grande étagère, des animaux comme celui de Harry était représenter sur des tableaux ou des plaque étrange. Après que Brom est allumé la lumière Harry put mieux admirer la grandeur des lieux des parchemins qui avait l'ère très vieux et des objets qui était en or était poser un peux partout dans la pièce.

_«Hermione révérait d'un endroit comme celui ci et je devrait commencer à savoir qu'avec la magie tout est possible»_Pensa Harry

«Je ne sais pas qui est cette Hermoine mais pour l'instant ces toi et seulement toi qui comptes, mais assit toi avant» dit Brom en lui montrant un chaise

Harry était tellement étonné de ce que Brom venait de dire qu'il s'assit et posa sont ami par terre sans poser de question, ne comprenant pas comment Brom avait put savoir se qu'il avait penser.

«Comment..., je n'ai rien dit dit Harry abasourdit

_Tu comprendra bien assez tôt, mais je suis sur que tu as plein de question à me poser mais avant j'aimerais te dire que tu as découvert est un dragon.» Révélât Brom.


	4. les dragonniers

«Comment..., je n'ai rien dit dit Harry abasourdit

_Tu comprendra bien assez tôt, mais je suis sur que tu as plein de question à me poser mais avant j'aimerais te dire que tu as découvert est un dragon.» Révélât Brom.

«Impossible j'ai déjà vue des dragons et je peux vous dire que ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ça ses plus, comment dire, moche. Dit Harry étonné.

_Je sais que tu as déjà rencontré des dragons je lit la gazette comme tout le monde pour qui tu me prend pour un veille qui ne s'intéresse plus au monde qui l'entoure. Dit Brom offusquer

_Non je n'ai jamais dit ça. Dit-il étonné par la réponse

_D'ailleurs on ma raconté comment tu t'était débrouiller fasse au magyard, ces très bien joué il faut avoir de très bon réflexe, mais bon là tu m'étonne encore plus ses la première foie qu'un sorcier en devient un ça veut dire que là légende est vrais, certain dise que ces à cause de la magie déjà présente dans le corps qui fait opposition avec la magie du dragon....

_Oui d'accord cela doit être très intéressent à entendre vautre théorie mais quel elle est la différence en les dragons que j'ai déjà rencontré et celui là? Demanda Harry en montrent le dragon.

_Ha oui désolé ça vois tu ces un dragon magique ces plus intelligent, plus rapide, moins bourrin, plus gentil aussi et surtout plus jolie sans aucun doute.

_D'accord mais quand vous dites que je suis le premier sorcier à le devenir vous parler de quoi? Demanda le survivant

_T'es pas sérieux là la marque, le dragon tu voie pas?» Demanda Brom en regardant Harry et quand il vit que Harry ne comprenait pas il dit «tu es a partir de ce jour un dragonnier. Dit-il en étant fière

_Un quoi? Demanda Harry avec un ère ahuri.

_On vous apprend quoi de nos jours à Poudlard, il faut vraiment que je lui parle à lui, bon une petite leçon d'histoire s'impose alors il y a très longent tellement longent que tout le monde en à oublier la date un ordre été créer après une guerre entre les dragons, les Humains normaux et sorcier et les Elfes. A cette époque les moldus comme vous les appelez était au courant que la magie existait et les deux peuples ne formais qu'un. Donc après cette guerre qui dura plusieurs décennie voir siècle un ordre fut créer et ses homme ou ses Elfes qui rentrés dans l'ordre était appeler des Dragonniers, c'était des personnes très courageuses qui montait des dragons. Mais pour pouvoir garder cette paix entre tout les peuples les dragonnier se devait d'apprendre toutes les formes de magie. Mais un jour il y a 1000 ans après la construction de Poudlard un mage noir qui se nommait Salazard Serpentard voulut les détruirent, car il voulait le pouvoir et il ne pouvait l'obtenir à cause de la puissance des dragonniers mais malheureusement pour le mondes il réussit partiellement car il avait tellement fait croire au sorcier à qu'il enseignait que les dragonnier et aussi les Elfes par procuration car c'était la race qui était le plus représenter était malsaine et voulait le pouvoir, et tout les sorciers se sont léguer contre les dragonnier et les Elfes. Ils ont réussi à détruire leur grand et magnifique citée de Darù Areaba et cloitrer les Elfes dans le Du Weldenvarden, mais il reste encore des dragonnier mais soit il se cachent, soit il agissent en se cachant parmi les mages mais leur pouvoir parmi les hommes et limité car un dragonnier est plus puissant qu'un mage et seul un homme peut être un mage. Mais bon quand j'ai dit que tu l'était devenu ses plus ton dragon qui t'as permis de devenir dragonnier car seule le dragon choisi sont sorcier car il faut savoir qu'un dragon ces comme une baguette, désoler mais je n'ai que ça comme comparaison dit il en voyant le visage du dragon, seule le dragon peut choisir sont dragonnier car un lien se crée entre vous deux tu comprendra dans quelque semaine. Mais se qui est magnifique et ça tu ne tant rend pas comptes mais c'est qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouveau dragonnier depuis 1000 ans. Tu vas être un héros parmi les Elfes et les dragonnier.

_J'ai une question qui me vient j' entend toujours parler de mage et sorcier mais quel est la différence? Demanda Harry

_Très bonne question mon garçon, en réalité un sorcier est une personne que ne maitrise qu'un seule type ou deux de magie comme la magie Elfique, celtique où autre mais ça tu verras plus tard sachant que la magie des esprits ne compte pas dans le compte et un mage ces un sorcier qui à appris plusieurs types de magie je crois que pour être appelé mage cinq minimum et il y a un examen à passer pour le prouver et d'autre petite détaille que tu comprendra plus tard et toi si tu veux savoir tu est pour l'instant un sorcier, dragonnier avant tout mais sorcier quand même si tu veux savoir t'as catégorie.

_OK pour la magie des esprits on verra plus tard sinon ma tête va exploser, mais comment s'avez vous tout ça?

_tu es un petit curieux toi, j'étais un dragonnier,(ces pourris comme façons de l'annoncer mais bon ces pas Dumbledor non plus et ne cultive pas le secret pour le bien des autres) mais je ne le suis plus. Répondit tristement Brom

_Pourquoi vous dit que vous ne l'êtes plus, je ne comprend pas?

_Mon dragon à été l'un des rares à se faire tuer pendant la révolte des sorcier contre nous.

_Mais vous êtes toujours un dragonnier vous avez toujours l'enseignement des magie qu'ont vous à appris.

_Je suis plus un mage qu'un dragonnier maintenant si tu veux tout savoir, d'autre question?

Quel est cette marque dans la paume de ma main?

_Ses ta gedwêy ignasia, c'est la marque qui se fait avec ton dragon quand tu le touche la première foie et qui représente le liens entre vous deux.

_Merci, mais qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant je ne peux pas garder un dragon? Il va grandir...

_Déjà donne lui un nom ça pourrais t'être utile, tu vas pas l'appelé dragon tout le temps. Dit Brom en souriant

_Oui vous avez raison, vous connaissez des nom de dragon.

Oui bien sur j'étais un dragonnier petit donc ton dragon d'après mes observation est une dragonne vue la couleur de ses écailles propose lui saphira pour voir.

_D'accord.» Harry se tournis vers sa dragonne et lui dit. «ça te va Saphira pour nom. La dragonne répondit par un mouvement de la tête du haut vers le bas.

_Voilà qui est fais maintenant je pense qu'il fraudais allé à Ellesméra la capital des Elfes pour faire ta formation.

_Ma formation, mais je n'est pas le temps mes amis vont s'inquiéter et je n'est pas fini mes études à Poudlard.

_Harry je ne croit pas que tu comprennent la graviter de la situation Voldemort veux le pouvoir mais pas seulement sur les hommes comme là première foie, mais aussi sur sur les Elfes, les nains, les centaures et j'en passe. Toutes les êtres de cette planète vont êtes sous sont contrôle car tu n'as pas voulut inquiéter tes amis et puis comme tu le menace il te cherchera et en étant à côté de t'es ami tu le menace et a cause de ta marque il pourra te trouver à qu'importe l'endroit où tu te trouve cette une marque magique tout dragonnier qui se respecte sera te trouver et plus tard les questions la dessus .» S'empressa de dire Brom en voyant qu'Harry allait parler. «Le seule endroit où tu sera en sécurité ces Ellesméra, en plus là-bas tu pourras apprendre à cacher t'as marque au autre.

_Je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire un grand changement dans cette guerre vous l'avez dit vous même il reste des dragonniers.

_Oui mes je ne devrais surement pas te le dire mais apparemment pour que tu comprennent je n'est pas le choix, une prophétie à été faites quelque temps avant la fin des dragonniers, elle disait que la fin des dragonniers était proche mais qu'un jour un sorcier deviendrait dragonnier et qu'il permettra au grand au ordre des dragonnier de revenir et que se sorcier sera puissant, très puissant.

_Je ne comprend pas se que vous voulez dire pas là je vois pas en quoi je pourais être utile pour refaire exister les dragonniers et puis je ne suis pas très puissant.

_Tu es un sorcier Harry et donc sur se titre beaucoup de monde vas te faire confiance car tu es un des leur, une des résonts pour laquelle ça été facile pour Salzard de contrôler les sorciers c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun sorcier dragonnier, alors tu est avec moi et tu viens avec moi à Ellesméra. Et puis arrêtes de te sous estimer »Finit par dire le vieux dragonnier.

Après plusieurs minute ou personne ne dit un mots, dans la tète de Harry tout se chamboulait, il n' arrêtai pas de se poser des questions, de réfléchir au parole de Brom sur les dragonnier et le reste et à la fin il dit.

«Je viens avec vous.

_Bien prend ta baguette ta dragonne et comme il est tard pas la peine de la mettre dans ta cape d'invisibilité, nous partons toutes suite.

_Je ne prend pas d'autre vêtement?

_Non tu devra rentrée chez ton Oncle et il ne te laissera pas sortir avant demain matin et nous somme presser tu doit être surveiller connaissant ton histoire, alors partons et en plus ton dragon et jeune et encore discret ça sera un avantage pour nous.»Et après ses parole Brom se mit à mettre plein de chose dans un sac, Harry se demandait comment tout allais pouvoir tenir mais ne posa pas la question.

«Allez viens Harry il est tant.»Dit le dragonnier après avoir fini sont sac et juste avant de sortir, Harry se leva renga ça cape dans ça poche, pris Saphira dans ses bras et suivit vers un monde connu et inconnu à ses yeux celui de la magie.


	5. Le début d'un voyage

Pendant plusieurs jours Harry et Brom marchèrent les différents champs et forêts qu'il rencontrèrent ,pendant leur longent heure de marche Brom racontait à Harry de multitude d'histoire sur les dragonnier ou sur les Elfes il lui racontai aussi de vielles histoires et légende du monde des sorciers ces comme cela que Harry appris que le monde que Harry connaissait était très différent de la réalité, il apprit que dans certain pays les sorciers et les moldus vivait ensemble sans se cacher de l'autre comme dans de nombreux pays d'Afrique, d'Asie ou d'Amérique du Sud et que au États-Unis la façons de vivre était très semblable à celle des Anglais mais que les tribus d'indien vivait en harmonie et que en réalité il n'y avait que les pays d'Europe qui vivait séparément en se cachant à l'autre, se qui était dommage car d'après Brom les nombreux pays où les sorciers et le moldus vivait ensemble s'aidait les un les autres se qui permettait de régler de nombreux problème et que la vie des sorciers était beaucoup plus facile grâce à la technologie et qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de mage noire dans ces pays car les sorciers on l'habitude de vivre avec les moldus était beaucoup moins touché par ces idée sur les sangs pures et personne n'avait peur de l'autre, même s'il y en avait mais il veule pas maitre les moldus en esclavage il veule prendre le contrôle total de leur pays moldu et sorcier. «Mais pourquoi se n'est pas comme cela en Angleterre? Demanda Harry

_je ne sais pas Harry, mais les Hommes on eu à un moments très peurs des sorciers il y a longtemps et leurs société doivent être encore traumatiser je pense que les moldus seraient près à accepter les sorciers, ça doit être l'inverse regarde Voldemort ou les lois du ministères sur la restriction de la magie. Expliqua Brom

_Je comprend mais en parlent de restriction de la magie quand l'oeuf est arrivé à Privet Drive c'était bien de la magie?

_Et comment est-il arrivé?

_C'était un éclaire vers qui est tombé au milieu du parc. Expliqua Harry

_Oui d'après ce que tu m'explique c'était bien de la magie, mais pourquoi me demande tu ça?

_Pour vous demandé pourquoi je n'est pas reçut de lettre du ministère me disant que je n'ai pas respecter la loi?

_Oh parce que ce n'est pas de la magie que tu est censé connaître, le ministère n'as donc aucune raison de vouloir la détecter, en réalité la seul magie que le ministère cherche à détecter ses celle qui tu apprend à Poudlard et qui nécessite une baguette, mais assez bavarder nous devons nous dépêcher il fraudais atteindre Ellesméra dans dix jour au mieux le Du Weldenvarden. Dit Brom en augmentant le pat

_Pourquoi forcément dix jours? Demanda Harry en augmentant lui aussi le pat

_Car un dragon n'est pas très discret surtout s'il fait plusieurs mètres de long ça grandit vite tu sais.»

Pendant toutes la mâtiné il marchèrent sans dire un mots à travers les champs et en essayent de ne pas être vue des moldus et encore moi des sorciers. Vers midi Brom s'arrêta près d'un petit bois et y sorti à manger , Harry s'assit près de Brom et pris la nourriture qu'il lui tenait et pendant le repas le seul moment du repas ou Brom ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que après le déjeuné il commencerait l'apprentissage de la magie sans baguette pour qu'il puisse se défendre. Après avoir fini de manger Brom se leva et demanda à Harry de le suivre. Pendant toutes l'après-midi Brom appris à Harry les Bases de la magie sans baguette, il commença par les sorts utile comme le sort de désarmement, des sorts de protection et l'acio, il lui expliqua que d'une certaine manière la magie sans baguette était plus facile que la magie qu'il utilisait habituellement, mais c'était une question d'habitude car pour réussir un sort avec cette magie il fallait penser à l'effet et non utiliser des formules et des geste compliqué mais il y avait beaucoup plus de règle qui régissait la magie sans baguette et elle était beaucoup plus fatigante au début car l'on utilisait ça magie personnel. La plus grande règle qui régissait la magie sans baguette était que pour créer un sort on ne pouvait qu'utiliser se qui entourait le sorcier qui voulait utiliser cette magie, ces t'as dire que pour créer un sort qui utilisait le feux il fallait qu'il y est du feux à proximité, et c'était la même chose pour les sorts qui utilisait l'eau, pour les sorts utilisant la terre et l'aire cette règle avait moins d'importance car il y avait très peux de chance de ne pas être entourais de ces élément et pour certain sort comme ceux d'attraction ou de désarmement ou encore de protection le sorcier utilisait soit ça propre magie soit s'aidait de la magie qui l'entourais. En réalité si les condition était remplit on pouvait quasiment tout faire en utilisant cette magie et ces la raison pour la quelle ceux qui utilisait cette magie en utilisait une autre en même temps pour faire apparaître ce donc il avait besoin. Harry réussit rapidement à la maitriser pour les sorts simple grâce au souvenir qu'il avait des vacance entre ça deuxième année et la troisième quand il avait faire gonflé la Tante Marge. Mais il avait du mal avec les sorts qui utilisait les éléments n'étant pas habitué à les utiliser de cette façons.

_«Ce garçons est plus doué que moi à sont age ça ne fait aucun doute, il a maitrisé les bases assez rapidement pour le reste on verra à Ellesméra cela devrais suffire pour le reste du voyage»_ Pensa le vieux dragonnier.

Les deux dragonniers et saphira s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit dans une auberge d'un petit village pour la nuit en faisant bien attention de cacher la jeune dragonne dans la cape d'invisibilité.

Pendant ce temps là au 4 Priver Drive quelqu'un apparut mystérieusement devant la porte de la maison. Et frappa à la porte.

«Qui peut venir à une heure pareille. Hurla l'oncle d'Harry avant d'ouvrir la porte

_Désoler de vous réveiller à une heure aussi tardive Monsieur, mais je suis le professeur Dumbledor, le directeur de l'école de votre neveu et nous avons envoyer plusieurs lettres à Harry et nous n'avons pas reçut de répons depuis plusieurs jours et ces amis ainsi que moi même commencions à nous inquiéter et j'ai dessider de vérifier moi même si rien de grave ne s'était passé, est ce que vous savez si Harry va bien.

_Évidement que vous n'avez pas recevoir de nouvelle de ça part il a disparut depuis plusieurs jours, bon débarra si vous voulez savoir je n'ai jamais put comprendre l'intérêt que vous lui porté à ce salle gosse. Dit l'oncle Vernon avec mépris.

_Se ne sont pas vos affaire puige vous reprendre ses affaire. Dit le vieux directeur en pensant que Harry ne reviendrais jamais dans cette maison.

_Bien sur.»dit l'oncle d'Harry plus que ravit de pouvoir se débarrasser des affaires de son neveu.

Le professeur Dumbledor monta dans la chambre et put admirer le peut de place que possédai le jeune homme et quand vit les affaire de Harry le vieux sorcier utilisa le sort _fais la mal_ pour faire la valise du jeune homme et transplanat tout de suite après avec la mal et la cage d'Hedwige pour Prés au Lard avant d'aller à Poudlard. Mais quand il arriva à Poudlard un lueur d'inquiétude avait remplacé la lueur de malice dans les yeux du grand directeur et il se dépêcha de retourner dans sont bureau pour prévenir l'ordre du un phœnix qu'une réunion aurais lieux très rapidement pour parler de la disparition du jeune sorcier.


	6. Le lien qui nous unis

Cela faisait une 5 jours que Harry et Brom marchait vers le pays des Elfes et ils étaient arrêter dans une foret pour y dormir, comme l'avait dit Brom Saphira était devenu trop grande pour aller dans des villes avec eux. Mais les pensées de Harry se tourna très vîtes vers Ron, Hermoine, Sirius, Rémus, Dumbledor et même Rogue qui commençaient à lui manquer, il pensait souvent à eux maintenant qu'il avait fini de maitriser l'équivalent les sort qu'il connaissait avec la magie sans baguette, mais Brom lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait rien lui apprendre d'autre , il lui avait seulement appris cette magie pour pouvoir se défendre et il avait fini cette discutions en disant que ce n'était pas à lui de faire sont enseignement.

_«Ne t'inquiète pas Harry bientôt tu comprendra et tu pourra revoir tes ami»_dit une voie dans ça tête

«Qu'est ce que vous avez dit? Demanda Harry à Brom

-Rien Harry, je n'est rien dit.» Répondit-il avec un grand sourire

_«Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ce n'est que moi Saphira je vais tout expliquer, mais si tu veux me parler tu n'as qu'à le dire en pensé. Je te parle grâce au lien que nous avons former tout les deux quand tu ma toucher la première foie, tu voie de quoi je veux te parler?_

__Oui ces ma gedwêy ignasia._ Répondit Harry encore étonné.

__Ces ça, pour faire simple cette marque représente notre lien qui te permet de me parler et en le créent je t'est permis d'utiliser toutes les magies existante sur Terre, mais avec toi ses capacité seront plus développer que tout les autre dragonnier._

__Et pourquoi?_ Questionna Harry

__Car tu es un sorcier et tu aurais été capable par toi même de maitrisé de nombreux type de magie différentes, je les ai simplement amplifié et si tu veux même sans tu était déjà très puissant._ répondit la dragonne

__D'accord comment peut tu savoir que je révérais mes ami, je suis un aiment à ennuie en 4 ans j'ai dut combattre 3 foie Voldemort et 1 foie une centaine de détraqueur._ Dit Harry en s' énervant.

__Calme toi Harry, je sais tout ça quand nous nous somme lié j'ai put voire certain de tes souvenir pour mieux te connaitre, mais cette année tu sera en sécurité._ Dit la dragonne confiante.

__Et comment peux tu dire ça, je devais être en sécurité à Poudlard._

__Tu sera dans le Du Weldenvarden et entouré d'elfes.»_ Répondit elle

Le jeune dragonnier regarda la dragonne et se collât contre elle et ils s'endormirent aussi tôt. Le lendemain Brom les réveillas au aurore et après avoir manger il se levèrent mais Brom regarda Saphira et dit «Elle est devenue trop grande pour être avec nous, elle doit nous suivre en volant ça lui permettra de chasser tranquillement et de se muscler les ailes. Tu comprend Harry, bientôt tu pourras allé avec elle sur sont dos, dit le à ton dragon et suis moi.»Dit Brom sans attendre de réponse du jeune homme.

«Fait ce qu'il dit, il a raison tu deviens difficile à cacher.»Dit Harry en regardent la dragonne, elle devait mesuré 3m de largeur, 1m de hauteur et 4 mettre de long quand ses ailes était déplié. «Quand va tu finir de grandir car tu commence à devenir grande? Demanda t'il.

_«Normalement 6 mois après la naissance je devrait avoir fini de grandir, mais à la fin se sont surtout les ailes qui poussent, mais tu as raison il faut mieux se séparer mais on reste en contacte et dans quelque jour tu pourras aller sur mon dos, a se soir.»_dit la dragonne avant de décoller en déplacent beaucoup d'aire se qui fit presque tombé Harry

Harry regarda Saphira décoller et rattrapas Brom. Pendant 2h il marchèrent sans parler et Brom semblait tendu il n'arrêtait pas de surveiller les alentours comme s'il craignait un attaque puis il dit «Qu'elle effet ça ta fait d'entendre ta dragonne dans ta tète? Demanda Brom

-Au début s'était étrange mais je m'y suis fait plutôt vite, mais j'avais l'impression que ça ma manquer toutes ma vie et que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans se lien.

-Je te comprend Harry, s'y tu savait au combien ça peut me manquer de ne plus entendre la voix de mon dragon dans ma tète, et je te dois te donner un conseille ne perd jamais Saphira t'as vie n'aurait plus de sens.» Dit Brom tristement en se rappelant sont passer avant de reprendre. «Bon dans deux jour Saphira sera suffisamment forte pour te porter, j'ai amener du cuire pour pouvoir faire une selle, je m'arrêterais dans une ferme pour acheter un cheval et vous me suivrait du ciel.» Expliqua le dragonnier

Pendant toutes la journée et celle qui suivit Harry discuta avec Saphira ils apprirent à se connaître et au bout de deux journée, il avait tout les deux l'impression de se connaître depuis des années. Harry disait des choses à Saphira qu'il n'avait jamais dit à Ron ou Hemoine et il s'était découvert une amie qu'il ne pouvait perdre et comprit touts le sans dans la phrase de que Brom avait dit plutôt dans la journée.

Deux jour après la discutions avec Brom, Harry et Saphira se réveillèrent plus tard qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et Brom n'était plus là Harry eu peur qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave mais il se rappela des paroles de Brom sur le cheval et la première journée qu'il passerait sur le dot de Saphira et cela l'angoissa un peut car même s'il avait déjà volé sur un ballait là tout serais différent car cette foie il ne contrôlerais rien, mais Brom ne pis pas longtemps à revenir avec un chevaux.

«Je vous est laisser dormir pour pouvoir faire la selle de Saphira.»Expliqua t'il en voyant Harry. «Je vais te montré comment mettre la selle sur le dot de Saphira» Précisa Brom.

Après que Brom est passé plusieurs minutes à montrer à Harry comment maitre la selle sur le dot de Saphira le plus rapidement et le plus efficacement possible Brom lui avait expliqué que c'était quand il devrait se dépêcher de partir et il avait précisé que cela lui serait surement utile, la selle se trouva en place sur le dos de la dragonne vers les cous de dix heure alors qu'il avait l'habitude de partir très tôt dans la matinée, ensuite il lui expliqua comment régler les sangles pour éviter de tomber. Harry lui demandât comment il devait faire dans le ciel et Brom lui répondit «Elle t'expliquera mieux que moi.»

«_Il a raison Harry la façon de voler et différent pour chaque dragon mais et tu près._

__Non mais faut bien le faire un jour._

__tu verras ses mieux que sur un ballait, allez monte_.»dit Saphira

Avant de monter Brom donna à Harry un sac ou il y avait son déjeuner, après être monter sur la selle, la dragonne poussa ses patta arrière sans prévenir et décollât rapidement, Harry pris rapidement la celle et ressenti une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti une impression liberté et de bien être qu'il n'avait jamais connu, mais quand il repensa au parole que lui avait dit la dragonne juste avant il se dit que Saphira avait raison c'était dix foie mieux que sur une ballait. _«Quand nous ne ferons qu'un tu pourras allez partout même sur ma queux»_ Dit Saphira et ses trois jour se passèrent entre éclat deux rire des deux amis et voltige dans les aires plus impressionnante les une que les autre et sans oublier les brimades sur leur insouciance de Brom tout les soirs quand il se redescendait pour se coucher, avant de voir devant eux s'étendre une magnifique foret devant eux.

Pendant que Harry faisait sont baptême de l'aire sur un dragon, l'ordre du Phénix créer par Albus Dumbledor, qui l'avait lui même créer pour pouvoir lutter contre Lord Voldemort pendant la première guerre se réunissait de nouveau dans leur QG au 12 square grimmaud car le professeur Dumbledord avait une triste nouvelle à leur apprendre.

«Mes amis si je vous ai réunis ses pour vous apprendre que Harry Potter à malheureusement disparut. Un grand bruit retenti dans la salle mais se dissipa rapidement quand Dumbledord demanda le silence. Mes amis calmé vous, Séverus pouvais vous me dire si Voldemort détient Harry.

-Non ou si ces le cas il ne me la pas dit, se qui m'étonnerait de lui car connaissent ça grande fierté cette événement aurais été un jour de fête pour les mangemort

-je suis d'accord avec vous Séverus, mais...

-Ne vous inquiéter pas pour Harry si ce n'est pas Voldemort qui détiens Harry, on ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour lui alors je vous rappel que ces le fils de James et Lily. Dit fièrement Sirius Black le parrain du jeune disparut.

-Mais ce n'est pas James et Lily Sirius, on peut s'inquiéter pour lui ce n'est qu'un enfant, il n'a que quatorze ans. Hurla Moly Weasley

-Je suis d'accord avec Sirius Moly, je pense même qu'il est plus puissant que James ou Lily je vous rappel qu'il à fait sont premier patronus à 13 ans et un corporel quelque mois après et puis peut on encore que c'est un enfant après tout ce qu'il a vécu? Déclara Rémus Lupin

-Je voudrais être d'accord avec vous deux mais j'ai quand même peur mais l'avenir nous le dira.»Dit le vieux professeur.

Après la réunion tout le monde sortie pour la plus parts ils retournèrent à leur métier respectifs et Moly alla chercher ses enfant ainsi que Hermoine Granger la meilleur amie de Harry au Terrier pour les emmener au quartier général et Siruis ainsi qui Rémus se retrouvaient seul.

«Tu crois vraiment à se que tu as dit Siruis? Demanda le loup garous.

_J'aimerais mais ces Harry il ne voudrais inquiéter personne s'il y est parti ces qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison soit il était menacer et ne pouvait nous prévenir ou autre chose mais il devait avoir une bonne raison. Répondit Siruis

_Je te crois mon ami.» Très peut de temps après la fin de cette discutions toutes la famille Weasley et Hermoine au QG, quand ils arrivèrent à la cuisine les des compères avaient l'ère préoccuper.

«Quand arrive Harry maman? Demanda Ron Weasley le meilleur ami de Harry

-Quand on l'aura retrouvé déjà pas avant. Répondit sarcastiquement Sirius.

-HARRY A DISPARUT. Hurla Ron et Hermoine en même tant

-Oui et pas la peine de hurler, assaillez vous et manger»dit Mme Weasley pour clore la conversation et ses dans un silence total que le premier repas des nouveaux habitent du 12 square Grimmaud.

A des lieux de la dans un château sombre Lord Voldemort avait réuni ses fidèle pour savoir comment se déroulait les missions qu'il avait attribué à ses mangemort .

«Séverus à tu réussi à faire dire à Dumbledord ou se trouve Potter? Demanda le lord Noir

-Non maitre mais se ne sera plus nécessaire...,

-C'est moi qui dit quand ce n'est plus nécessaire de chercher Séverus, mais dit moi pourquoi tu dit cela et tu pourra peut être évité une punition. Dit Voldemort avec un air sadique sur le visage

-car il a disparut maitre, le vieux fous à perdu la trace de Potter il nous là annoncer aujourd'hui. Répondit le maitre de potion de Poudlard effrayé.

-ces une bonne raison qui suffi effectivement à t'empêcher de continuer t'es recherche et j'ai une autre mission pour toi je te l'as dirais après la réunion, pour Potter il finira par réapparaitre il à dut disparaitre pour s'entrainer et me combattre il es assez idiot pour penser qu'il peur me vaincre où sinon ses l'autre fou qui fait croire à tout le monde qu'il à disparut pour pouvoir l'entrainer tranquillement, mais dans les deux cas cela reviendra au même quand il reviendra personne ne combattra car soit il serons mort ou il serons tellement désespérée qu'il aurons perdut l'envie de se battre ainsi que tout leur espoirs, mais j'ai une mission pour vous aller chercher des alliées les Urgals ne sont pas suffisant, il m'en faut d'autre les vampires,les loups garous, enfin vous avez un cerveau quand même vous pouvez trouver des créature assez digne pour combattre au côté du seigneur des ténèbres. Allez vous connaissait votre mission, Séverus reste je dois te parler de t'as mission.» Et dans un grands pop les mangemorts disparurent pour laisser leur maitre et le maitre des potion de Poudlard.


	7. La prémière bataille d'un dragonniers

Dans un château au sud de l'Angleterre, Lord Voldemort réfléchissait à ses nombreux problème, mais sont principal problème était la disparition Potter, qui même s'il ne pouvait inquiéter le mage noir, il restait le moyen le plus directe pour détruire les derniers espoirs des sorcier. Il réfléchissait toujours à un moyen de le trouver quand Séverus Rogue entra dans la pièce.

«Qui ta permis d'entrer Séverus, j'espère que tu à une bonne raison de l'avoir fait, dans le cas contraire tu connais le sort qui t'attend. Déclara le Lord noir

-Oui maitre, j'ai trouver Harry Potter . Dit Séverus épuisé

-Bien et où est t' il.

-Il se rapproche du pays des Elfes, j'ai réussit à obtenir l'information en torturant un paysan moldut.

-Et il t'a parler du pays Elfique? Demanda Voldemort

-Non mais il ma parlé d'un garçon qui ressemblait fortement à la description de Potter qui était avec un autre homme, mais j'en ai déduit qu'il allait là bas, vue la direction que m'avait décrit l'homme. Dit Rogue avec beaucoup de fierté

-Je suis contant que tu es appris à réfléchir Séverus, mais peut tu m'expliquer quelque chose? Dit le seigneur des ténèbres calmement

-Quoi maitre?

-QUE FAIS TU ENCOR ICI IMBECIL, VA ME CHERCHER POTTER MAINTENANT ET PREND MAIS MEILLEUR MANGEMORT. Dit Voldemort en hurlant comme il ne l'avait jamais fais

-Bien maitre dit le maitre des potions en partant.

Très loin de là Harry Potter volait sur sa Dragonne pour le troisième jour de suite et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, mais il pouvait voir à présent le Du Weldenvarden, célèbre pays des Elfes. Mais alors qu'il admirais le magnifique paysage, il entendit Saphira lui parler _«Harry tu veux qu'on essaye quelque chose?_ Demanda la dragonne

__Oui, ces quoi?_

__Voir avec ma vue comme si tu était à ma place, alors ça te dit de tenter l'expérience?_

__Évidement je dois faire quoi?_ Questionna Harry

__Dit Kull Vagenfled_. Expliqua la dragonne

__d'accord j'essaye_, Kull Vagenfled. Hurla le jeune dragonnier.

Après avoir dit cette phrase tout deviens magique pour lui il voyait mieux que jamais et toutes formes de vie apparaissait à ces yeux, chaque bruit, chaque mouvement d'aire, il pouvait même apercevoir la magie qui l'entourais et il put remarquer que Brom était juste devant eux _«Tu vois toujours tout comme ça?_ Demanda Harry

__Oui mais tu verra je suis pleine de surprise.»_ Dit mystérieusement Saphira

Mais alors qu'il observait le paysage, Harry vie cinq humains ressemblant à des mangemorts apparaitre à une dizaine de maitre de la célèbre forêt Elfique et se diriger vers l'endroit où se rendait Brom. _«Des mangemorts il faut que je prévienne Brom, Saphira tu n'as pas une idée?_ Demanda Harry qui s'inquiétait pour Brom

__Si il y a un moyen,il faut que tu lui parle comme quand tu me parle pour cela pense à Brom et à l'endroit où il se trouve quand tu y sera habituer tu n'auras plus besoin de penser à la localisation de la personne avec qui tu veux rentrer en contacte mais pour l'instant fait comme je te l'ai dit._ Expliqua la dragonne.

__D'accord, Brom vous m'entendez?_

__Très bien Harry, mais que ce qui ce passent t'il?_

__Il y a cinq mangemorts devant vous ils nous attendent, ils doivent surement venir pour moi._ Expliqua Harry

__Pas de supposition rapide Harry ils peuvent très bien me vouloir moi aussi tu veux que je te rappel ce que j'ai été, je m'en occupe n'interviens pas._

__Brom je peux vous être..._

__N'interviens pas je te dit.»_Coupa par Brom. Harry qui continuait à Observer Brom foncer droit dans le piège des mangemorts revit la morts de Cédric Digori le jour de la troisième épreuve du tournois des trois sorciers. _«Je n'écoute jamais Dumbledord quand il me dit de faire quelque chose je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'écouterais.»_ Pensa Harry _«Saphira fonce sur les mangemorts on va aider Brom._ Dit Harry qui était énerver et en même tant inquiet

__Avec plaisir, tient toi bien Harry»_ Dit la dragonne en accélèrent vers les mangemorts

POV:mangemorts

Les mangemorts venait d'arriver et il s'était diriger vers l'endroit où devait arrivé leur victime, quand ils trouvèrent à l'endroit prévu ils se mirent en lignes, quand au bout de quelque minute un des leurs demanda. «Mais où est ce salle gosse Séverus?

-On devrait bientôt le voir Lucius, ne t'inquiet pas.»

POV:Harry et Saphira:

_«Tu es prête Saphira?_

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Harry mais concentre toi plus sur t'as magie tu est encore un novice en magie sans baguette.» Harry se concentra sur ça magie et hurla «EXPELIARMUS». En visant un mangemorts qui fut propulser et qui perdit connaissance car le sort était très puissant. Après Saphira en attrapa deux avec ses patte arrière et en envoya un à terre avec ça queue et alors que Harry allait lancer un sort sur le dernier le mangemort, celui ci fut plus rapide et transplanat. Quelque seconde après Brom arriva et Harry descendit de Saphira pour aller le voir.

«Tu est complètement inconscient Harry. Réprimanda Brom

-On me le dit souvent. Répliqua Harry avec amusement

-Il n'y a rien de drôle, il faut se dépêcher de partir il pourrais se réveiller, remonte sur ta Dragonne et repartez, moi je vais m'assurer que ces quatre là ne puisse plus faire de mal.

-Bien» Dit Harry en remontent sur Saphira, pendant qu'il commençaient à survoler la forêt magique Brom commença à tracer des runes autour des mangemorts et quand il eu fini il prononça des paroles incompréhensible et les mangemorts disparurent dans un éclat de lumières bleu.

Au même moment à Poudlard Rusard le concierge de l'école venait d'arrivé essouffler dans le bureau du directeur en hurlant que quelque chose d'incompréhensible venait de se passer et qu'il lui demandait de le suivre pour pouvoir lui montré. «Et que ses t'il donc passé de si grave pour que je doive me déplacer mon chère Rusard n'y a t'il pas des professeur très compétant dans cette école? Dit le directeur en suivant le cracmol.

_Bien sur professeur mais ce sont ces même professeur qui m'ont demander de vous faire venir, je ne peux vous expliquer se qui ses passer il y a eu un grand flash de lumière bleu et quartes hommes sont apparut.

_allons voir alors.» Les deux homme se retrouvèrent rapidement sur les lieux du nouveau mystères qui venait de rejoindre la très grande liste que faisait Dumbledord sur les mystères des Poudlard, car très peux de personne le savait mais c'était un des rêves du directeur, qui était de faire un livre sur les nombreuses bizarrerie et mystères que contenait Poudlard. Arrivé dans le hall la première chose que remarqua le directeur sont les runes qui c'était inscrit dans le sole et que le vieux sorcier s'empressa de faire disparaître et il demanda ensuite à madame Pomfresh de s'occuper des blesser les plus graves, il demanda dans la foulé au Professeur McGonagall de prévenir le bureau des Aurores que quatre mangemorts se trouvait dans sont écoles et que lui même allais chercher une réponse à cette énigme. _«Je vois, je ne pensait pas que mon passer allait me rattraper ici...»_ Pensa Dumbledord.


	8. Ellesméra

Albus Dumbledord venait d'arriver devant la pus grande forêt magique au monde, mais qui était entouré de mystère car personne n'arrivait à y rentrer, on disait que les Elfes y gardait l'entrer. Après cette remémorer l'histoire de cette forêt, le professeur Dumbledord chercha la trace du sorts qu'il avait vue dans le hall de Poudlard et qu'il réussit enfin à trouver l'endroit d'où avez été lancé le sort il ne trouva aucune trace de sont lanceur comme il le redoutait, après avoir chercher des traces de la bataille pour pouvoir trouver la personne qui avait lancer le sorts il retourna à Poudlard sans aucune information que celle donc il disposait déjà, arrivé dans sont bureau Madame Pomfresh l'avertis que Séverus Rogue venait de sortir du coma et qu'il pouvait venir lui parler car comme il l'avait demander il avait été mis à l'écart des Aurors quand il était venu chercher les trois autres mangemorts. En arrivant dans l'infirmerie le directeur s'assit à côtés du lit de son professeur de porion «Mon ami que faisait tu là bas et que ces t'il passer?

_Je venais de trouver la localisation de Potter et j'étais allé prévenir le seigneur des ténèbres et il m'a demandé de partir le ramener en emmenant avec moi ses meilleurs mangemorts et j'ai donc prit avec moi les plus idiots ses a dire Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Bellatrix sachant qu'ils ne s'apercevrait pas que je pourrais aider Potter à s'enfuir mais sur place tout c'est passer très rapidement, Lucius c'est pris un expeliarmus dans le ventre qui venait de nul part, Crabbe et Goyle se sont fait écraser, moi je me suis pris un coup de queue et Bellatrix c'est enfui.

-Une queue de quoi Séverus? Demanda le directeur

-De dragon mais il était trop différent des dragon que j'ai déjà vue pour en être un je ne comprend pas, je vous dit cela car ces là chose à la quel cela ressemblait le plus. Explique Séverus

-Je chercherais Séverus mais reposé vous» Dit le grand directeur avant de retourner dans sont bureau.

Dans la forêt du Du Weldenvarden Saphira et Harry avait retrouvé Brom dans une clairière et avait commencer à manger Brom ne disait rien se qui angoissait car ne semblait pas contant qu'il est désobéit à ses ordre et en plus de cela Harry se demandait se qu'il pouvait bien avoir fait des quatre mangemorts qui était assommé devant la forêt et il était inquiet pour les deux qui c'étaient fait attraper par les pattes de Saphira et qui n'avait pas l'aire en bonne état après. _«Tu est trop gentil Harry est ce que je devraient te rappeler que nous somme en guerre et pas dans une opération de charité?_

__Je sais mais j'ai encore mal à penser comme cela, se sont des être vivants après tout._

___Je te conseille d'abandonner rapidement cette penser si tu veux survire à cette guerre qui nous attend ça ne seras que rarement des petites escarmouche comme aujourd'hui et je tiens à te prévenir que tu as de la chance que je ne suis pas ton maitre sinon tu aurais reçus une sévère punition pour désobéissance, vas te coucher demain se seras une longue journée.» Termina Brom sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre, voyant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir obtenir des réponses il alla se coucher comme le lui avait conseiller Brom en se collant contre le ventre de Saphira comme il en avait pris l'habitude, mais il ne s'endormi pas tout de suite. _«Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry?_ Demanda Saphira

__Rien je pensait à mes amis qui doivent s'inquiéter pour moi._

__Oui Harry je sais mes tu les reveras j'en suis sur, mais Brom à raison il faut se coucher, il veut sur ment nous amener directement à Ellesméra._

__Oui tu as raison, bonne nuit»_ Dit Harry avant de s'endormir. Le Lendemain matin Brom les réveillas encore plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et il lui expliqua qu'il lui expliquerait les différente forme de politesse qui existait et qu'il devrait être attentif car il voulait partir rapidement pour pouvoir atteindre Ellesméra dans avant la fin de la journée et comme à sont habitude Brom avait raison il fallait être attentif car il existait des dizaines de façons de se dire bonjour, après il y eu les divers formes de ce remercier encore une petite dizaine et ensuite les divers façons de ce dire au revoir et Brom l'avait prévenu il en existait encore des centaines qu'il apprendrais surement à Ellesméra, mais cela n'était pas sur car les Elfes eux même ne les connaissaient pas tousse, mais il devait partir rapidement car Brom avait déjà préparer toutes ses affaires pour la dernières étapes vers la capitale et Saphira avait déjà été chasser. Harry n'avait jamais été comme ça pendant toutes la journée on aurais dit un gamin devant le sapin à noël qui attendait de pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux Pendant le voyage Brom n'avait pas arrêter de dire que Saphira était un dragon exceptionnel et qu'il n'avait jamais vue un dragon voler avec une telle essence à sont age, il ne pouvait le remarquer que maintenant car ses la première foie qu'ils volaient aussi près du sol, vers midi Brom leur dit qu'il devrais arriver vers 15 heure. Mais après avoir fini de manger Harry se rappela une parole de Brom qui lui avait dit que son dragon avait été tué pendant une bataille contre les sorciers qui avait lieux pendant la création de Poudlard mais cela c'était passé il y a 1000 ans, il posa donc là question qui le rongeait_ «Brom vous m'avez dit que votre dragon avait été tué pendant une bataille contre les sorcier à l'époque de la construction de Poudlard?_

__Oui ces ça Harry_

__Mais ces impossible vous devez être très vieux._ S'exclama Harry

__Harry les dragons ne nous donnes pas simplement la capacité de faire de la magie il nous donnes aussi leur extraordinaire longévité nous somme tous immortel Harry, moi par exemple j'ai 1200 ans, en réalité le lien profite plus au humain qu'au Elfes puisque nous en devenons presque un mais je te rassure nous restons humain.»_ Expliqua le vieux dragonnier. Pendant deux heure il volait au milieu de la forêt en voyant des choses que Harry n'aurais jamais cru possible il y avait des phénix qui volait en liberté total et il n'en avait jamais vue autant en une seule foie puisqu'il en avait vu qu'un et qu'il pensait que les phénix avait presque disparut. Pendant qu'il admirais les phénix il sentit que Saphira détendais et très rapidement, pour atteindre Ellesméra quand la dragonne avait atterri Brom lui dit «Bienvenu à Ellesméra, tu pourra visiter plus tard nous devons allez voir la reine Islanzadi, dépêche toi décent et quand tu seras descendu de Saphira suis moi.» Dit Brom, Harry obéit et descendit presque immédiatement après que le vieux dragonnier est fini de parler mais il quand courir vers la porte qui était juste devant eux pour pouvoir rattraper Brom qui marchait très rapidement et Saphira ,qui était admirer par tout les Elfes qui passait près de l'endroit où il se trouvait, les suivit de très près. Après avoir passer la porte du palais de la reine il pris un grand couloir qui menait directement à la salle du trône, arriver devant la porte Brom demanda à Harry et Saphira de l'attendre ici.

POV Harry:

En attendant l'excitation du jeune Potter grandi en pensant qu'il allait rencontrer la reine des Elfes, il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait ressemblait et pour se donner une idée il repensa à toutes les légende et histoire qu'il avait lut sur les Elfes. Mais quelque minutes après que Brom ne sois rentrée dans la salle du trône il fut coupé fut sortis de ses pensé car une Elfes arriva, il était tout d'abord émerveiller par la beauté de l'elfe mais se repris très vite et la salua comme on lui avait apprit se matin.

«Bonjour dragonnier je m'appel Arya Svit- Kona, je ne t'es jamais vue.

_je m'appel Harry Potter et c'est totalement normal que vous ne m'avez jamais vue puisque je suis dragonnier depuis 10 jours.

_10 jours comment cela est il possible? Questionna Arya.

_L'œuf de Saphira mes apparut un soir. Dit il en montrent la dragonne.

_c'est donc toi qu'il là trouver, c'est moi qui est envoyer l'oeuf à Brom, mais de toutes évidence c'est toi qui la trouver.»La conversation ne durera pas longtent car Brom arriva rapidement.

POV Brom:

Quand Brom arriva dans la salle dut trone il se salua la reine comme les coutume Elfique le demandait et attendait que la reine lui permette de se relever. «Brom tu peut te relever mais que fait tu là? Oromis est justement ici. Dit elle en montrent un autre Elfe

-Bonjour maitre. Dit il en se tournant devant l'Elfe

-Bonjour Brom, mais je ne suis plus ton maitre depuis longtent alors arrêt, mais que viens tu faire ici, tu viens ramener l'oeuf que Arya t'avait envoyer?

-Pour l'oeuf il mais impossible de vous le ramener, mais je peux vous dire que quelqu'un vous appellera à nouveau maitre.

-Comment ça tu ne peux pas nous ramener l'oeuf? Dit la reine qui commençait à paniquer

-Il a déjà éclot et pour un sorcier du nom de Harry Potter et je peux vous assurer que ces bien un sorcier. Dit Brom en voyant la tête des deux Elfes

-Et il là? Demanda Oromis

-Oui, je vais le chercher.» Dit Brom en retournant vers la porte il ouvrit et dit à Harry de rentrée et il revient rapidement avec un jeune garçons qui était accompagné d'une jeune dragonne ainsi que Arya Svit- Kona la fille du roi . Harry salua la reine de la même façon que Brom et attendit que la reine lui permet de se relever. «Bonjour ma fille je suis heureuse de te voir, Bonjour Harry Potter vous pouvez vous lever, je vous présente Oromis qui est lui aussi dragonnier. Dit la reine en montrent Oromis

-Bonjour Harry c'est un plaisir de te rencontre, si tu le veux bien c'est moi qui va te faire ta formation de dragonnier

-Avec plaisir. Répondit Harry tout exciter

-Oromis, Brom montrer à Harry l'endroit ou il dormira pendant sont séjour ici je dois parler avec ma fille.»Dit la reine. Après ces parole tout les dragonnier sortir de la salle du trone, pour aller devant un grand arbre ou une porte était présent à sa base «Demain Harry je viendrais te chercher pour te montrer l'endroit ou nous allons faire ta formation, a demain matin disons dix heure»Après ses parole Oromis parti avec Brom et Harry ouvrit la porte ou il y avait un grand escalier qui montais vers le haut de l'arbre. _«Saphira l'escalier est trop petit pour toi, va voir en haut si il n'y a pas une entrée pour toi._

_-D'accord Harry.»_ Dit Saphira en décollant _«Ces bon Harry il y a une entré pour moi tu peux y aller.»_ Harry commença alors ça grande monter vers le sommet de l'arbre en pensant que s'il devait le faire tout les jours il gagnerait rapidement en endurance.


	9. Début d'une formation et nouveaux projet

Après avoir monté le grand escalier qui mena Harry à sont appartement, il trouva une porte en bois où un dragon en train de voler et cracher du feu y était gravé. Harry ouvrit la porte se retrouvant devant trois autres dont chacune se présenta devant lui avec des inscriptions au dessus qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais il était sur que c'était de l'Elfique. Harry ouvrit la porte à gauche, derrière laquelle il y avait une grande pièce qui ressemblait à la salle de bain des préfets qui possédait plein de robinets, Harry se promit de chercher le fonction de chacun de ses robinets plus tard. Après avoir refermer la porte il ouvrit celle à droite, qui menait à un grand bureau avec une énorme bibliothèque qui était composé de divers livre qui était très ancien, ainsi que de nombreux parchemins et il finit par ouvrir la porte du milieu qui menait à une grande chambre où une partie du mur était ouverte pour pouvoir laisser rentrer sa dragonne qui était déjà là, il se demandait comment il ferait le soir s'il faisait froid, mais il trouva rapidement une sangle qu'il tira et qui ferma rapidement le mur. Alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir sur sont lit quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lorsque Harry ouvrit il se retrouva devant Arya, quand il l'avait vue pour la première fois il n'avait pas pu voir à quel point elle était belle à cause du manque de lumière dans le couloir ou ils s'étaient rencontrés mais à ce moment précis Harry put voir combien elle était magnifique et les quelque seconde qu'il passa à la contempler lui bloqua sa respiration _«Harry tu va baver si tu continues alors dis quelque chose ou alors elle pourrait se vexer.»_ Dit la dragonne.

«Arya qu'est ce qui t'amène ici? Demanda timidement Harry

_Comme demain tu commences ta formation je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je te fasse visiter Ellesméra, alors tu viens? Et Saphira tu veux venir aussi? Demanda telle en voyant la dragonne

_Oui avec plaisir s'enthousiasma Harry

__désolé mais la fin du voyage a été fatigante je vais me reposer pour êtr en forme demain._

_ce n'est pas grave Harry te racontera, tu viens.»_ Dit elle en commençant descendre les marches.

Arrivés en bas Arya commença la visite de la capitale Elfique, ils visitèrent les jardins du palais qui était composés de fleurs qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu ou entendu parler, ils virent aussi toute une partie de la ville où tous les Elfes parlaient, chantaient ou dansaient et Harry put remarquer qu'il vivaient en harmonie avec les animaux de la forêt. La visite dura longtemps quand Harry retourna dans sa chambre il faisait déjà nuit. Il vit que des fruits et des légumes avaient été apportés pour lui , Saphira était déjà endormie et il fit de même après avoir mangé. Le lendemain matin il se fit réveiller au aurore, car Saphira s'était levée et l'avait réveillé en même temps car il avait prit l'habitude de s'endormir sur le ventre de Saphira, Harry en profita pour aller prendre un bain dans la salle de bain de ce petit appartement, au contact de l'eau chaude ces muscles se détendirent, car ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas lavé. Après ce bain il retourna dans sa chambre où des vêtements et son petit déjeuner l'y attendaient. Les vêtements étaient les mêmes que ceux des Elfes qu'il avait vue, des chemises de couleur et des pantalons pour faire du sport à première vue. Saphira revenait de sa chasse pendant que lui terminait son petit déjeuner quand Oromis et un grand dragon doré qui devait être deux fois plus grand que Saphira arriva, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas il savait qu'elle était encore jeune, il se rapprocha autant qu'il le pouvait du bord de la chambre pour pouvoir leur parler. «Harry monte sur ta dragonne et suis moi.»Ordonna Oromis, Harry monta donc sur sa dragonne et ils les suivirent pendant une dizaine de minutes, pour arriver à une falaise où se trouvait une petite maison et un homme devant son entrée qui devait être Brom. Après s'être posé Harry salua Brom et se tourna vers Oromis. «Harry, Saphira avant de commencer je veux te prévenir que la coutume veux que tu m'appel maître pendant tout ton enseignement avec moi et je tien à se que tu là repecte.

-Bien maître.

_Bon nous pouvons commencer, tu dois savoir que tu vas avoir l'enseignement le plus rapide qu'un dragonnier n'ai jamais eu à cause de Voldemort, mais nous savons que tu es capable de devenir un grand dragonnier, avant de commencer as-tu des questions? Demanda Oromis

_Bien sûr pourquoi dois-je être instruit plus vite que les autres?

_Pour combattre Voldemort bien sûr.

-Oui mais il y a d'autre dragonnier Brom me l'a dit.

_C'est vrai mais ils ont peur et n'ont pas confiance en les sorciers, alors que toi tu pourras leur apporter l'espoir qu'ils ont perdu au moment de la chute.

_D'accord, dit Harry encore étonné par ce que venait de lui dire son maître et en quoi va consister l'enseignement?

_Une question dont la réponse est très longue car le savoir qui a été réuni par les dragonniers doit être appris et ne dit rien car tu es plus puissant que tu ne le penses, dit Oromis en voyant que Harry allait contester, alors pour commencer tu verras l'histoire de notre monde pour que tu puisses comprendre ta tâche, après l'histoire de la magie...

_L'histoire de la magie, mais ce n'est pas de l'histoire justement comme pour le monde moldu mais pour le notre? Coupa Harry

_Non Harry l'histoire du monde des moldus et de la magie comme tu le appelles sont liées en plusieurs points, l'histoire de la magie ce sont les types de magie qui et quand elles on été inventée, enfin l'histoire de la magie en elle même.

_A quoi cela va me servir maître? Demanda Harry en voyant que sont maître attendait quelque chose.

_Tous mes apprenti on du me poser cette question, ça te servira à comprendre à quoi nous servons, la difficulté de ta formation, ce que tu apprendra comme magie et à quel point la magie peut être puissante et qu'il faut la respecter, as tu compris Harry?

_Oui maître.

_Bien après cela nous commencerons ton entraînement physique car pour apprendre autant de type de magie que tu devra connaitre il faut avoir le physique pour les pratiquer, nous verrons aussi le combats à l'épée et d'autres armes comme l'arc, mais chaque personne possède un type d'arme qui lui convient, mais il vaut mieux un peux tout connaitre, sans oublier les différentes langue animal ou celle des Elfes et des nains, les stratégies militaires car tu vas devoir combattre et contrôler des armées, la diplomatie et évidemment comment s'occuper et voler sur son dragon. As tu d'autre question ? Demanda le dragonnier

__Maître comment s'appelle votre dragon et qu'est ce que vais-je apprendre ?_ Demanda Saphira

__Je m'appelle Glaed et tu vas apprendre notre histoire et comment mieux voler, augmenter ta force, contrôler ton feu quand tu pourras cracher des flammes et vous deux vous devrez aussi m'appeler maitre._

__Bien maître._

_Nous pouvons donc commencer Saphira va avec Glaed et toi Harry tu reste avec Brom et moi, ça sera presque toujours comme ça.»Finit par dire Oromis avant d'entrer dans sa maison et Harry le suivit après avoir vu Saphira décoller pour suivre Glaed. «Harry pour l'instant nous allons diviser nos journée en deux le matin l'histoire du monde et l'après-midi l'histoire de la magie et Brom va m'aider dans ton enseignement en montrant des exercices quand nous ferons de la magie ou ton entraînement physique plus tard, mais pour l'instant il va m'aider avec tout ton apprentissage intellectuel» Dit Oromis avant de sortir avec l'aide de Brom plusieurs livres et parchemins.

Il sortit aussi des parchemins vierges, de l'encre et des plumes. «Harry tu prendras des notes pour te souvenir de tout ce que je vais te dire, car c'est impossible de se souvenir de tout, quelles sont les villes que tu connais où la magie est pratiquée librement?

_Pré-au-lard. Répondit Harry

_Et c'est tout? Dit Oromis étonné

_Oui pourquoi?

_Votre ministère a bien effacé ses archives depuis la dernières fois, je dois te dire qu'il y a d'autres villes ou la magie est pratiquée librement et à l'intérieur de ces ville les moldus et les sorciers y vivent en total harmonie, par exemple la plus célèbre de ces citées est l'Atlantide.

_L'île à été engloutie maître.

-Non Harry c'est faux, on lui a lancée un sortilège, le Fidélitas pour la cacher...»Pendant toute la matinée Oromis lui parla des citées ou les sorciers et les moldus vivaient en harmonie, il lui parla aussi des citée des nains qui se cachaient pour une grande partie dans leur citée de Farhen Dune cachée au cœur des alpes et pour la première fois l'histoire passionna Harry et il ne vit pas passer la matinée. Après le Déjeuner, Oromis donna une pochette ou il y avait marquer histoire du monde dessus pour que Harry puisse y ranger ses notes et lui donna aussi de nouveaux parchemins vierges pour le cours de l'après midi. «On va commencer par la magie avec des baguettes, car c'est celle que tu utilises le plus, il y a trois sortes de sort, les sorts dit énergétiques ce sont les plus simples et les plus utilisés comme le stupéfix, il y a les sorts élémentaux ce sont ceux qui recourent à l'un des quatre éléments comme l'incendio et les sorts de magie concentrée ce sont les plus puissants et presque personne ne se souvient de ces sorts...» Pendant toute l'après-midi, on expliqua à Harry comment fut créée la magie qu'il utilisait depuis maintenant quatre ans. On lui appris le fonctionnement de certains sorts et comment ils furent créer et d'après ce que Harry comprit c'était souvent des accidents. A la fin de la journée Brom lui dit qu'il pouvait utiliser sa baguette car le ministère ne pouvait le détecter à Ellesméra, Oromis lui remit la même pochette que le matin mais pour l'histoire de la magie. Et peu de temps après les deux dragons après et avec l'étonnement des deux amis on les interrogea sur leur journée.

_«Saphira qu'elle est la deuxième plus grande citée magique?_

__Je ne sais pas maître._ Dit Saphira encore étonnée par la question

_Harry peux-tu lui dire ?

_Céléstice maître.

__Harry comment s'appelait le dragon du premier dragonnier? _Demanda Glaed

__Je ne sais pas maître._

__Saphira peux-tu lui dire?_

__On ne peut pas dire son nom dans les langues connues._ Répondit fièrement Saphira

_Harry, Saphira vous devez garder votre lien activé car toute informations apprise par ce lien sera du temps de gagner, vous avez compris?

_Oui maître. Dit Harry et Saphira en même temps.

_Bien vous pouvez y aller revenez demain.»Dit Oromis

Harry et Saphira repartirent vers Ellesméra et se couchèrent aussitôt trop épuisés pour faire autre chose.

Pendant que Saphira et Harry commençaient leurs études une réunion de l'ordre avait eu lieu au 12 square Grimaud et le bruit fait par les multiples discussions cessa quand Dumbledord entra dans la pièce. «Bonjour tout le monde, avant de commencer je voudrais vous demander d'arrêter les recherches ...»Il fut coupé par beaucoup de bruit qui cessa quand il leva la main. «Car je ne sais pas où il est, mais je sais que personne ne pourras le trouver même Voldemort faites moi confiance s'il vous plaît, je suis sur de moi.

_Je vous crois Albus et de toutes façons je n'arrête pas de le dire que mon filleule ne pouvait pas être en danger. Intervient Sirius

_Bien, je voulais vous dire que nous allons concentrer nos effort pour repousser les attaques de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts et nous allons augmenter la formation des sorciers qui nous suivrons dans notre lutte , je vais donc rajouter certains cours, certains obligatoires d'autre en option.

_Quelles sont ces nouvelles matières Albus? Demanda Minerva McGonagal directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

_Le combat à l'épée ou avec un arc ou autre selon les capacités, ainsi que l'occlumencie sera obligatoire, la magie sans baguette et la magie avancée d'attaque et de défense seront en option.

-Albus qui donnera ses cours ? demanda Remus Lupin

-Pour le combat à l'épée ou à l'arc et la magie sans baguette ce sera moi et pour les sorts d'attaque et de défense avancés ce sera Miss Tonks pour l'attaque et Alastor pour la défense.

-Albus vous ne les entraînez plus à se battre pour survivre, mais vous le entraînez à se battre pour mourir. Dit Molly

-Je sais Molly mais bientôt nous recevrons de l'aide, enfin j'espère mais je ne peux vous en dire plus .» La réunion de l'ordre fut déclarée finie après que la redirection des forces de l'ordre vers la défense du pays fut décidé. De retour à Poudlard, Albus ouvrit une porte très bien cachée qui menait à des escaliers très grands, après les avoir grimpés le grand Directeur ouvrit une autre porte et qui menait vers une pièce sombre. _«Albus je suis content de te revoir ça faisait longtemps, mais je __comprends parfaitement tes raisons._

__Merci mes je ne mérite pas tes excuses, mais je te promets que nous ne serons plus jamais séparer, mais je dois repartir, je reviens ce soir, promis» _Dit Albus en reprenant une grande malle qu'il venait de rétrécir avant de repartir vers Poudlard.


	10. Animagi

Pendant deux semaines Harry et Saphira allaient tous les matins chez Oromis pour y suivre leur formation. Harry avait appris toutes les différentes magies qui existaient il y avait la magie Elfique, des nains, Ancestral, l'ancien magie, la magie élémentaire, sans baguette, la magie celtique et d'autre encore. Il apprit aussi l'histoire du monde moldu et magique ainsi les différents peuples qui existaient et où les trouver comme les nains, les centaures, les phénix , les aigles géants, les griffons et d'autre, il apprirent aussi que le premier dragonnier portais le nom d'Eragon et qu'il vivait dans un endroit appelé " la maison dans l'arbre" où vivait Vrael le chef des dragonniers lorsqu'il était à Ellesméra. A la fin de ces deux semaines Oromis ne rentra pas chez lui comme d'habitude, mais resta devant Harry à le regarder. «Harry tu n'es pas assez fort physiquement tu vas devoir améliorer ta musculature, ce matin tu vas t'entraîner avec Brom, vous allez courir une heure et après tu vas voir. » Dit –il avec un sourire espiègle

_Bien maître

_Et cette après-midi tu commenceras ton apprentissage d' animagus, nous pourrons commencer par t'apprendre à mieux maitriser la magie ou d'autres sorts mais il faut une bonne forme physique et la façon la plus rapide est d'être un animagu.

-Bien maître. Dit Harry tout excité.» Après avoir parler du planning de la journée Harry suivit Brom au cœur de la forêt du Weldenvarden. Une heure après être parti Harry et Brom était de retour devant la maison d'Oromis, Harry était exténué. Mais Brom lui dit qu'il allait faire des exercices qui durèrent jusqu'au déjeuner. Pendant ce temps ils travaillèrent les abdos, firent des pompes, des tractions et d'autres exercices, ils devaient les faire tous les deux mais Harry trouvait qu'il en faisait plus que Brom, après avoir mangé Harry alla voir Oromis pour commencer sa formation d'animagus. "Harry pour devenir animagus il faut boire une potion que j'ai préparé ce matin, cette potion te mettra en transe pour toute l'après-midi, as-tu des questions?

_Non maître.

-Bien, allonge toi sur le lit et bois la potion." Dit Oromis en montrant un lit Harry alla vers le lit que lui avait montré son maître, s'y allongea et prit la potion que lui tendit Oromis. Après l'avoir bu Harry eu l'impression de s'endormir et il se retrouva dans une clairière entourée d'une forêt très dense, au bout de quelques minutes un lion arriva de la forêt avec un phénix qui volait à côté de lui et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers Harry pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui et le regarder fixement. "Bonjour Harry Potter je m'appelle Godric et lui c'est phénixia nous sommes tous les deux tes animagi, je sais que tu dois te demander comment cela est il possible mais l'heure n'est pas aux réponses et puis ce n'est pas à nous de le faire, nous allons plonger dans ton corps comme ça tu pourras te transformer, mais tu ne maîtriseras pas nos pouvoirs pour ça tu devras faire des recherches sur nous, alors saches que je suis un lion magique, es tu prêt ? Dit Godric

-Oui. Dit Harry encore étonné

-Bien à bientôt Harry Potter" Après ses paroles le phénix et le lion foncèrent sur Harry et plongèrent sur lui, par réflexe Harry ferma les yeux, quand il les rouvrit il était dans la maison d'Oromis, mais il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite car il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux et il avait mal à la tête.

"_Ca va Harry?_ Demanda Saphira

__Oui ne t'inquiète pas, où es- tu?_

__Je rentre, mais pourquoi ne le sais-tu pas Oromis t'avait pourtant dit de garder notre lien ouvert._ Le sermonna Saphira.

__Je sais Saphira mais j'étais dans une sorte de transe je n'étais pasconscient. _Expliqua Harry.

__D'accord mais tu m'expliqueras?_

__Bien sûr, mais je dois y aller Oromis doit s'inquiéter."_ Après avoir conclu la conversation Harry se leva et vit Oromis assis à la table de la salle à manger penché sur un parchemin dont il releva la tête dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'Harry s'était levé "Alors tu te transformeras en quoi? Demanda Oromis.

_En lion et en phénix.

_Le lion doit être magique non?

_Oui maître.

_Bien demain tu commenceras les recherches sur tes animagi et après tu pourras te transformer ça ne te servirait à rien de le faire maintenant, tu ne connaîs rien ou presque rien sur eux tu ne pourras donc même pas bouger. Expliqua Oromis

-Bien maître.

-Tu feras tes recherches pendants deux semaines et après nous commencerons l'étude de l'ancien langage Elfique et celui des autres peuples magiques ou non, quand j'aurais décider que tu seras assez musclé tu passeras un test pour voir quelles sortes de magie tu pourras pratiquer et après tu commenceras l'apprentissage de la magie et tu apprendras à maîtriser l'épée et l'arc ou autre mais ça on le serra le moment venu, quand Saphira sera revenue tu pourras repartir." Cette dernière arriva tout de suite et comme lui avait dit Oromis Harry partit tout de suite vers Ellesméra. Ils se racontèrent leur après-midi pendant le chemin de retour et dès qu'ils rentrèrent quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte et pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry ce fut Arya qui se trouvait derrière. "Bonjour Arya, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

_Bonjour Harry, je suis venu te voir car ça fait deux semaines que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

_désolé j'ai été pas mal occupé.

_Je m'en rends parfaitement compte alors pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas faire un tour ? Et toi Saphira qu'en dis-tu ?

_Avec plaisir.

__Ce sera un plaisir._ Dit à son tour Saphira

-Bien tu nous retrouves en bas Saphira" Dit Arya en attrapant le bras d'Harry tout en descendant les escaliers, qui surpris faillit tomber mais il fut rattraper par Arya et au bout de quelques minutes il étaient en bas de l'arbre où Saphira les attendait déjà. Arya les emmena vers la partie qu'ils n'avaient pas visitée avec elle la première fois qu'ils étaient venus à Ellesméra, ils virent le forgeron qui avait forgé les lames des dragonniers et qui formera la sienne d'après Arya. Après cette rencontre Harry et Saphira rentrèrent par la voie des airs pour s'endormir aussitôt. Le lendemain matin ils retournèrent comme d'habitude chez Oromis et comme hier Harry s'entraîna de nouveau avec Brom puis l'après -midi comme Oromis lui avait ordonné il commença la recherche sur ses deux animagi.

Loin de là dans une ville qui semblait détruite un homme à l'air jeune descendit d'un dragon argenté, pour aller vers la seule maison encore debout. Après avoir traversé les débris de cette cité qui jadis fut magnifique d'après ce qui en restait le jeune frappa à la porte, l'homme

qui ouvrit eut d'abord une expression surprise puis enfin le laissa entrer.

« Que fais-tu ici, ta mission était pourtant claire, protéger Poudlard et le monde magique et me prévenir seulement en cas de grave danger. Dit l'homme énervé

_Je sais monsieur mais, nous sommes en danger Voldemort a réuni des Urgal et d'autres créatures pires encore nous sommes réellement en danger maintenant.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider plus aucun œuf n'existe tout le monde a peur et se sépare dans nos rangs et plus aucun œuf ne naîtra

-Il en reste un Vrael

-Oui c'est vrai. Dit ce certain Vrael pensif, Albus mon ami reste à ton poste et n'y bouge pas, l'élu n'est pas prêt, nous ne sommes pas prêts.

-Oui monsieur" Dit Albus Dumbledord connu des dragonniers comme étant le seul à vouloir encore agir dans le monde de la magie où on le connaît comme directeur de Poudlard et le plus grand sorcier du monde contemporain pour certains. Il retourna vers son dragon pour repartir vers Poudlard.


	11. amélioration et surprise

Ca faisait trois semaines, qu'Harry lisait des livres ou des parchemins sur les phénix et les lions et à la fin de la deuxième semaine, Oromis alla le voir: «C'est bon, tu peux arrêter de lire, tu continueras après les leçons mais nous devons avancer, aujourd'hui nous allons voir la magie avec baguette car c'est l'une des plus simples et celle que tu maîtrises depuis le plus longtemps.

-Bien maître.

-Nous allons voir tout les sorts de métamorphose, d'attaque, de défence et les sortilèges existants ainsi que les impardonnables.

-Les impardonnables, maître, mais ces sorts sont interdits ,Dit Harry inquiet

-Je sais et c'est pourquoi je vais t'apprendre leurs équivalents en magie blanche, non laisse moi parler, je vais te les apprendre car il faut mieux connaître les armes de son ennemi, mais tu ne t'en serviras pas, il y a des sorts équivalents en magie blanche oubliés aujourd'hui, sauf des dragonniers.

-Je comprends, maître.

-Bien, nous pouvons commencer alors.» Dit Oromis avant d'amener Harry devant sa bibliothèque et y sortir des livres sur tout les domaines de la magie qu'il connaissait. «je vais te jeter un sort pour lire plus vite et pour retenir plus facilement, nous ne le faisons pas d'habitude mais là ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix.» Oromis retourna vers la table et lança les deux sorts sur Harry qui commença à lire tout de suite après. A là fin de la journée il avait lu le quart des livres qu'il avait sur tous les sorts et il prit le reste des livres pour les lire le soir. Quand Saphira revint de ça journée il dessidèrent d'aller faire un tour plus loin avant de rentrer.

_«Harry que vas tu faire quand tu vas retourner parmi les tiens?_

_-Je ne sais pas Saphira, mais je détruirais Voldemort, ça c'est sûr mais _

_sinon j'ai peur de leur réaction._

_-Je te comprends et je t'aiderais avec Voldemort_

_-Merci.» _Et après cette courte discution ils retournèrent à Ellesmera pour la soirée. Pendant toute la soirée Harry se contenta de lire les livres de magie que lui avait prêter Oromis. Et le lendemain après-midi après son entraînement physique avec Brom, Oromis l'attendait avec une baguette à la main. «Harry nous allons commencer la pratique, tu n'auras plus de livres à lire pendant quelques mois à part ceux sur tes animagi.» Et pendant des heures Harry montra à Oromis tous les sorts de méthamorphose qu'il avait lu jusqu'à ce qu'il les maîtrise complétement et il n'en avait pas vu le car quand il durent partir. Et ils continuèrent ainsi à pratiquer les sorts de métamorphose puis les sortilèges pendant plusieurs semaines. «Maître quel jour sommes nous? Demanda Harry

-Nous somme le 15 septembre Harry.

-Merci.» Dit Harry en pensant à ses amis qui devait être à Poudlard dans la tour de Gryffondor à travailler. Au bout de deux mois, Harry commença la magie sans baguette, après avoir appris les sorts inforumlés et des sorts de magie blanche très puissants et oubliés. A la fin de ses deux mois, il compléta ses connaissances en magie sans baguette qu'il avait commencer avec Brom comme il la maîtrisait déjà il n'avait qu'à tester les sorts qu'il connaissait. Au début de ces cours de magie sans baguette Oromis était venu parler à Harry. «Harry tu es assez fort physiquement parlant nous pourrons commencer la maîtrise de l'épée aujourd'hui, je te montrerais les bases et tu feras la pratique avec Brom.» Pendant toute la matinée Harry travailla les mouvements de l'épée avec une épée que lui avait prêter Oromis. Oromis et Harry travaillaient la magie sans baguette quand le vieux dragonnier dit à Harry qu'il maitrisait mieux que lui cette magie et qu'elle était naturelle chez lui, il commencèrent donc la magie Elfique en commençant par la base de leur langue grammaire, conjugaison et tout ce qui se rapporte à la langue. L'apprentisage de cette nouvelle langue était très complexe car elle était différente de la notre mais Harry y arrivait quand même, le soir il volait de plus en plus avec Saphira et leur liens se fortifiaient de plus en plus. Ils savaient qu'avec leur lien rien ne  
pourrait les empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait.

A Poudlard la rentrée était arrivée il y a longtemps et Hermoine et Ron se souvenaient encore étonnés de pouvoir apprendre à maîtriser une épée avec comme professeur Dumbledore et tous les deux avait été convoqués dans le bureau de leur directeur aujourd'hui et il était en train de s'y rendre. Après avoir donné le mot de passe à la gargouille ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Dumbledore. Après être entrés dans son bureau, le grand directeur de Poudlard leur demanda de s'assoir. «Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley si je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir c'est pour vous donner des nouvelles de Harry...

-Il va bien monsieur? Demanda Hermoine paniqué

-Il va bien ne vous inquiétez pas mais vous ne le verrez pas avant plusieur mois.

-Où est il professeur? Demanda Ron

-Ho ça je ne peux pas vous le dire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas il est en sécurité.

-D'accord professeur. Dire les deux amis en même temps.

-J'ai un service à vous demander, pouvez vous organisez un club de défence?

-Vous pouvez préciser,?

-Bien sûr est ce que vous pouvez réunir les meilleurs élèves à partir de la 3ème année et les entraîner?

-Oui mais pourquoi professeur ? Demanda Hermoine.

-Voldemort attaquera Poudlard à un moment ou un autre il faudra vous préparer à vous défendre.

-Professeur nous ne sommes pas majeur nos parents ne serons pas d'accord. Dit Ron

-Je ne pense pas que les mangemorts ou autres créatures de l'armée de Voldemort se demanderont si vous êtes majeur ou pas pour vous tuer monsieur Weasley?

-Oui vous avez raisson professeure.

-Bien l'affaire est donc close je vous enverrai la liste de vos élèves, à bientôt.» Dit le professeur et les deux élèves sortirent du bureau  
directorial pour retourner dans leur dortoir.

A Ellesmera Harry continuait d'apprendre la langue des Elfes et il était plutôt doué. Harry venait de finir un parchemin quand un autre arriva  
directement dans sa main alors qu'il n'avait dit aucun mot. «_Harry arrête d'utiliser la magie sans baguette, ce n'est pas un jeu il ne faut pas en abuser_.

_-Ca te va bien de dire ça mademoiselle utilise ses flammes partout._ Dit Harry avec un air enfantin

_-Ce n'est pas la même chose._

_-Mais bien sûr.»_ Et Harry reprit sa lecture pendant deux heures avant de se coucher pour retourner chez Oromis le lendemain matin.Le lendemain après midi, Oromis n'avait sorti aucun livres ou parchemins. «Harry tu connais très bien ma langue et tu pourras commencer la pratique avec Brom car je dois envoyer une lettre très importante cette après midi.» Pendant toute l'après-midi Harry fit des exercices très difficiles pour apprendre à maîtriser la magie Elfique et quand la fin de la leçon arriva Harry était épuisé. Oromis les attendait tous les deux et avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose Brom vint lui dire quelquechose qu'Harry n'entendit pas. «Harry ce que vient de me dire Brom me conforte dans mon choix, tu es plus doué que moi dans tout les domaines que je t'ai appris pour le moment et pour la magie Elfique ça ne devrait tarder, pour le reste de ton enseignement tu devras changer de maître, tu pars ce soir j'ai demandé à ce qu'on amène tes affaires et Brom viendra te rejoindre plus tard puisqu'il y va à cheval.

-Maître où est ce que je vais aller ? Demanda Harry

-A Poudlard et ton nouveau professeur sera Albus Dumbledore.» Harry était encore étonné quand ces affaires arrivèrent et qu'il dut les rétréssir pour partir vers Poudlard quand Saphira reviendrait et elle ne tarda pas. Après de brefs aurevoirs Harry monta sur Saphira._ « On ne va pas à Ellesméra _

_Saphira._

_-Ou va –t-on alors Harry?_

_-A Poudlard._

_-Bien tu m'expliqueras pendant le chemin.» _Saphira poussa imédiatement sur ses pattes arrières et décolla pour partir rapidement vers Poudlard.


	12. Le retour

Pendant plusieurs heures Harry et Saphira volèrent au dessus de l'angleterre pour se rendre en Ecosse où se trouvait Poudlard. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps quand ils virent Pré au Lard, un village de sorcier près de Poudlard, juste après avoir passé le village ils s'aperçurent qu'un dragon s'approchait rapidement, quand il fut assez près Harry put voir que c'était un dragon argenté monté par un homme qui ressemblait au professeur Dumbledore,tous deux s'arrêtèrent quand il fut assez proche pour pouvoir parler. «Harry je suis heureux de te revoir, suis moi je vais te conduire au refuge des dragons. Et le professeur Dumbledore partit tout de suite après ces paroles, Saphira qui était très rapide se remit au niveau du dragon très rapidement. Après plusieurs minutes Harry et le professeur Dumbledore se dirigèrent vers les petites montagnes qui se trouvaient derrière Poudlard et le survivant put voir des grottes allignées plus ou moins régulièrement sur la montagne«Harry je vais te montrer où pourra loger ton dragon pendant ton séjour à Pudlard» Dit le Professeur Dumbledore.

Tous les deux se dirigèrent devant l'une des plus grandes grottes et le professeur dit à Harry que c'était celle là et qu'il se retrouverait à l'intérieur. Dans la grotte après être entré Harry descendit et enleva la selle de Saphira pour la mettre sur une table. Le professeur entra juste après qu'il ait posé sa selle et vint le voir. « Harry tu viens il faut y aller tu pourraa la voir quand tu voudras mais il faut que je t'explique comment va se passer cette année.

-D'accord Professeur.» Et Harry partit après avoir salué Saphira, après avoir descendu un grand escalier et après avoir franchi une porte il se retrouva à Poudlard, il suivit le professeur vers son bureau. «Harry tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir.

-Moi aussi professeur.

-Je ne vais pas être le seul à mon avis à être heureux de ton retour.» Dit Dumbledore avec son regard plein de malice. «Cette année tu ne suivras pas les cours avec les autres élèves, comme tu dois le penser, mais tu dormiras dans le dortoir de Gryffondor.

-Bien professeur.

-Pour ta formation on en parlera demain, mais j'aimerai te demander un service.

-Lequel professeur?. -Pourrais tu aider Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley avec le groupe de défense il t'expliqueront en détail mais avec ce que tu as déjà appris tu pourrais leur être plus qu'utile, et pourrais tu m'aider le Samedi pour les cours d'apprentisage de l'épée.

-Bien sûr professeur avec plaisir.

-Bien puisque c'est réglé je pense que tu veux te reposer, le mot de passe de Gryffondor est espoir, en faite je me suis permis de récuperer tes affaires chez les Dursley. Dit il en montrent une malle.

-Merci professeur. Dit Harry tout excité de pouvoir récuperer sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs.

-J'ai dit à Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley qu'un nouvel élève arriverait ce soir dans leurappartement, alors il doivent t'attendre tu devrais y aller, demain attends moi devant la grande salle.

-A demain professeur.» Et Harry parti vers la tours de gryffondor en prenant sa malle. Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor deux jeune élèves n'étaient toujours pas couchés et attendaient quelque chose. «Hermoine on devrait aller se coucher il pourra se débrouiller tout seul le nouveau, t'en penses quoi Sniffle. Dit Ron en regardant Hermoine, puis un grand chien noir.

-Non Ron on ne peut pas et arrête de parler à sniffle tu sais bien qu'il ne peux pas se transformer.

-Oui je sais ça, mais le nouveau il peut arriver maintenant, comme dans deux heures Hermoine.

-Et bien on attendra deux heures s'il le faut.» Dit Hermoine en le fusillant le regard.Pendant plusieurs minutes tous les trois se regardèrent, jusqu'à ce que le tableau de la grosse dame s'ouvrit en allant lui souhaiter la bienvenue ils stoppèrent quand ils virent le visage la personne.qui venait d'arriver. «Harry c'est bien toi. Dit en premier Hermoine.

-Bien sur tu pensais que c'était qui Malfoy avec du polynéctare.

-Non mais tout le monde te croyait mort. Dit Ron qui n'avait pas encore parlé

-He ba non, tiens Siruis content de te voir.» Dit Harry quand il vit le chien noir et en un instant le chien avait laisser place à un homme d'une trentaine d'années et qui courut vers le dragonnier pour le serrer dans ces bras. «Harry tu m'as tellement manqué. Dit il après l'avoir lâché

-Toi aussi Sirius, en faite c'est quoi cette histoire de groupe de défense ou je ne sais plus quoi. Dit Harry en regardant les deux préfets.

-Comment sais tu ça? Demanda la meilleure élève de Poudlard.

-Dumbledore. Répondit simplement le jeune dragonnier

-Ha d'accord, c'est un groupe où les meilleurs éleves à partir de la 3ème année se réunissent, mais on ne sait pas encore quoi leur apprendre comme sorts.

-Des sorts d'attaque et de défense ce serait pas mal non? Leur proposa Harry.

-D'attaque, Harry, mais ça peut être dangereux et on en connait aucun.

-Je suis sur que vous pouvez combattre un mangemort ou autre avec des simples stupefix ou protégo, eux il s'en priveront pas pour faire plus dangereux.

-Et toi tu en connais peut être?» Dit Siruis avec un air amusé et il se retrouva projeter contre le mur d'en face par une boule blanche tout de suite après avoir dit ces paroles. «ça répondra question je pense. Dit Harry amusé à son tour

-Oui merci. Dit le fugitif en se relevant difficilement

-Harry comment as-tu fait ça. Dit le jeune Weasley

-Tu veux que je te montre? Dit il en ressortant sa baguette qu'il venait de ranger .

-Non merci .

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous aider mais si vous ne voulez pas je comprendrais.

-Non ton aide sera précieuse je pense, je connais même pas le sort que tu as lancer comment s'appelle-t-il? Où l'as tu appris? Dit Hermoine tout excitée

-Je te le dirais plus tard mais on devrait aller se coucher, bonne nuit tout le monde» Dit il avant de monter les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir. Arrivé en haut il se coucha tout de suite et s'endormit tout de suite à cause de la fatigue du voyage. Le lendemain matin il se réveilla tôt comme il en avait prit l'habitude, il s'habilla puis il descendit dans la salle commune où il trouva Hermoine qui était déjà reveillée et qui lisait un livre. «Salut. Dit Harry en mettant une main sur l'épaule d'Hermoine

-Harry tu m'as fait peur. Dit elle en sursautent.

-Désolé, tu viens on va manger? Proposa Harry

-Avec plaisir.» Dit elle en posant son livre fermé et ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers la grande salle et au moment où ils allaient rentrer il entendirent quelqu'un leur parler . «Alors Granger on s'est trouvé un nouveau petit ami, on a lâcher Weasley. Dit Drago Malfoy

-Tais toi Malfoy.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une sale sang de bourbe, alors...» Et il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva projeter dans tout le hall. «ce fut un plaisir de te revoir Malfoy. Dit Harry

-Potter tu vas le payer. Et il sortit sa baguette qui se retrouva tout de suite dans la main de Harry.

-Et comment Malfoy? Dit Harry amusé.

-Monsieur Malfoy que se passe il ici.

-c'est Potter Monsieur, j'allais rentrer dans la grande salle quand il m'a attaqué.

-Bien Potter rendez lui sa baguette et.…

_-Harry je tiens à te rappeler que tu n'es plus son élève mais celui d'Albus Dumbledore, il n'a aucun ordre à te donner ._

_-Tu as raison Saphira._

-Et vous viendrez en retenue demain soir, vous commencez bien votre année, déjà que vous arrivez en retard. Dit Rogue Satisfait et en souriant

-Vous y serez, mais pas moi.

-Rendez la baguette de monsieur Malfoy. Dit le professeur qui commençait à s'énerver et qui ne prêta pas attention aux paroles du jeune Potter.

-Je ne suis plus votre élève professeur pourquoi devrais je vous obéir.

-Arrêtez de dires des bêtises Potter et donnez moi sa baguette.

-J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait raison Séverus, il n'est plus votre élève et vous n'avez plus aucune autorité sur lui. Dit le professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver.

-Professeur il n'a pas fini ses étude il n'a même pas ses BUSEs…

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier Séverus,dit Dumbledore sans élever la voix, mais Harry pourrais tu rendre sa baguette à monsieur Malfoy. qui était redevenu calme -Bien sur professeur. Dit Harry en jettant à Malfoy sa baguette.

-Bien voilà et 20 points seront retirés à Serpentard pour insulte envers un éleve, à tout à l'heure Harry.» Dit le grand directeur avant de partir manger. Et les deux amis firent la même chose et pendant le petit déjeuner Ron vint les retrouver ainsi que les autres élèves de gryffondor qui étaient très étonnés de voir Harry à leur table. A là fin du déjeuner Harry alla devant la porte de la grande salle et attendit le professeur Dumbledore, qui arriva très vite. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et il allèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Arrivés au bureau Dumbledore invita Harry à s'asseoir. «C'était un joli sort Harry.

-Merci monsieur.

-Je voulais te dire que tu avais le même statut qu'un professeur, tu peux donc enlever des points ,mettre des retenues enfin tout le reste.

-Professeur? Dit Harry étonné.

-Oui de l'association dont je t'ai parler hier, bien alors ta formation, on va commencer par l'apprentisage de l'épée et cet après-midi celui des flux magiques utilisés dans pleins de magie, bien lève toi.»Dit Dumbledore en sortant un maitre, il prit des mesures puis il les nota sur un morceau de parchemin puis le donna à fumsec qui partit tout de suite, immédiatement après son départ le professeur avança vers une armoire et en sortit l'épée de Gryffondor qui avait été nettoyée du sang du basilique. «tiens tu vas commencer avec, après tout ton premier combat à l'épée tu l'as fait avec.

-Merci professeur.» Dit Harry excité de s'entraîner avec l'épée du grand fondateur. Et le directeur vérifià où il en était dans ses connaissances de l'épée.

**Merci pour tout les reviews**


	13. nouvel exploit

"Harry concentre toi s'il te plait" Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Harry était revenu à Poudlard et ses journées étaient toujours les mêmes, le matin il s'entraînait avec le professeur Dumbledore à l'épée et l'après-midi il essayait de rentrer en méditation.

**Flash Back**

C'était sa première journée à Poudlard et le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de venir dans son bureau après le déjeuner. "Harry aujourd'hui tu vas essayer de rentrer en méditation.

-A quoi cela va me servir professeur.

-C'est une bonne question, la méditation pourra te permettre de voir les flux magiques qui sont utilisés dans plusieurs magies et ça te facilitera l'utilisation de la magie des esprits autrement dit l'occlumencie et la légilimencie. Expliqua le professeur Dumbledore

-D'accord comment fait on professeur? Demanda Harry

-C'est assez simple tu te mets en tailleur et tu essayes de vider ton espris mais pour ça chacun à sa propre méthode. Allez vas y. Après les explications du professeur, Harry se mit en tailleur comme le Dumbledore lui avait expliqué.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Et depuis le début de la semaine il essayait de rentrer en méditation et pendant qu'il essayait encore une fois de vider son esprit il entendit la voix réconfortante de Saphira. _"-Tu veux que je t'aide Harry?_

_-Et comment veux tu faire?_ Demanda Harry

_-Nos esprits sont reliés je te rappelle don ça ne sera pas difficile de_

_t'aider à vider ton esprit alors?_

_-Avec plaisir mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas proposé avant?_

_-Je travaillais sur la consolidation des défenses de mon esprit et comme_ _c'est très fatiguant aujourd'hui je me repose._

_-D'accord. Bon vas y."_Et en un instant Harry ne sentit plus rien il était bien et il sentit son esprit sortir de son corps et quand il rouvrit les yeux il se trouvait dans un monde avec plein de couleurs claires et réconfortantes et il vit ses deux animagi qui se rapprochaient de lui. "Harry tu as réussi à rentrer en méditation et maintenant tu pourras le faire quand tu veux et tu pourras aussi te transformer maintenant tu en connais suffisamment sur nous. Expliqua Godric

-Bien mais comment je fais pour repartir d'ici?

-Pense que tu veux retourner dans ton corps et a bientôt Harry." Et aprè ses explications tous les deux repartirent et Harry fit comme lui avait expliquer Godric et ressentit la même sensation qu'à l'allée sauf qu'il sentit sont esprit rentrer dans son corps. " Ah Harry tu as réussi c'est très bien, maintenant avant de continuer je voudrais que tu te transformes.

-Bien sûr professeur." Harry pensa à Godric et à tout ce qu'était le lion et au bout de quelques secondes il se retrouva transformer en un lion magnifique puis il pensa à phénixia et il se passa la même chose que pour le lion sauf qu'il se transforma en phénix, puis il pensa à redevenir humain. "C'est bien Harry tu peux retourner dans la salle commune de gryffondor.

-A bientôt professeur.

-Et demain tu commenceras à m'aider pour mes cours.

-D'accord professeur." Et Harry retourna dans la salle commune où Hermion et Ron l'attendaient pour aller manger.

"Enfin tu es là je commençais à avoir faim. Dit Ron

-Commençais seulement." S'amusa Harry, Ron partit en faisant semblant de bouder. Après Harry reçut un message du professeur Dumbledore lui demandant de venir dans sont bureau juste après avoir dîné. En arrivant devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrer du directeur Harry aperçut Dumbledore et courut pour aller à sa hauteur. "Professeur qu'est ce que vous voulez me montrer.

-Plusieurs choses en faite, mais je te les montrerai dans mon bureau." Aprè être monté jusqu'a son bureau par l'habituel escalier en colimaçon le professeur l'invita à y rentrer et à s'assoire dans un fauteuil. "Harry je voulais te donner la liste des élèves qui veulent faire parti de l'association de Miss Granger, monsieur Weasley et toi et la salle que je mets à votre disposition se trouve dedans et après voilà ce que je voulais te donner." Le professeur sortie une boîte en bois assez grande et la tendit à Harry, quand il ouvrit il y trouva un objet envelopper dans un tissu bleu après l'avoir enlevé il s'aperçut que cette boite contenait une épée qui l'enleva de son fourreau la lame devint du même bleu que les écailles de Saphira. "Merci professeur mais je ne la mérite pas. Dit Harry tout ému.

-Harry tu l'as mérités plus que tu ne le crois maintenant retourne dans ta salle commune tu dois te reposer avant d'aller la voir.

-A demain professeur.

-A demain Harry." Harry sortit tout de suite du bureau pour aller rejoindre la salle commune de gryffondor, quelques minutes après être arrivé il dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il devait aller se coucher.

**POV Hermione et Ron**

"Hermione il est encore sorti cette nuit je te dis qu'il nous cacher quelque chose toutes les nuits. Dit tout bas Ron.

-Et bien cette nuit on le suit et on saura se qu'il fait.

-D'accord." Et c'est après cette décision que commença une longue attente. Et vers minuit Harry descendit enfin. Après que le portrait de la grosse dame se soit refermé Hermione et Ron suivirent discrètement Harry et après avoir parcouru plusieurs couloirs et être rentrer dans une partie du château qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ils se retrouvèrent devant un mur où il n'y avait pas d'issu. "Hermione il a du nous semer.

-Non je ne pense pas attends je vais vérifier quelque chose." Et après cette déclaration Hermione se mit à lancer plusieurs sorts. "C'est  
bien une porte magique on a qu'à attendre qu'il arrive."

Et après plusieurs heures d'attente Harry sortit enfin du mur et se retrouva devant Hermione et Ron. "Harry qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda Hermione énervée.

-Et bien..."


	14. L'explication

"Harry qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda Hermione énerver.

-Et bien...

-Que faites vous ici jeunes gens ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne monsieur Weasley, Harry est professeur maisvous n'avez aucun droit pour être ici veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait."

Et le professeur Dumbledore invita Ron, Hermione et Harry à le suivre. Après être passés par des raccourcies que Ron et Hermione ignoraient ils se retrouvèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau, après être rentrés le professeur s'assit et se mit à regarder les deux élèves de gryffondor. "Que faisiez vous dans cette partie du château? Demanda le grand directeur

-On suivait Harry car il sort tout les soirs très tard pour revenir encor plus tard et on s'inquiète pour lui. Expliqua Hermione

-Et vous ne pensez pas que Harry a le droit à une vie privée. Dit le directeur en regardant Harry

-Si mais...

-Vous vous inquiétez pour lui on aura compris Miss Granger, vous n'aurez pade problème tous les deux et en se qui concerne les activités sextrascolaires d'Harry il vous en informera le moment venu, vous pouvez aller vous coucher mais Harry pourrais tu rester."

Après que les deux élèves soit sortis du bureau pour chercher quelque chose dans son bureau et après cette courte recherche il en sorti une lettre et là tendit à Harry. " J'ai reçu ça ce soir et j'étais venu te la porter quand j'ai vu M Weasley et Miss Granger et je pense que tu devrais les mettre au courant après tout ils sont dignes de confiance.

-Mais vous m'avez dit que les sorciers avaient peur des dragonniers.

-Oui mais ils comprendront, vas te coucher demain sera une longue journée pour toi et mets un sortilège d'illusion sur ta main pour que personne vois ta gedwêy ignasia, bon certaines personnes doivent t'attendre je pense, à bientôt Harry.

-A demain professeur." Dit Harry en partant pour retourner vers son dortoir,arrivés dans la salle commune Ron et Hermione l'attendaient comme lui avait dit le professeur.

"Harry tu es enfin là, alors qu'est ce que tu faisais là bas et répond moi cette fois si le professeur Dumbledore ne sera pas là pour te sauver...

-Hermione calme toi et laisse le répondre. Coupa Ron

-Et bien comment commencer, vous voulez la version courte ou la longue? Demanda Harry.

-La longue. Dirent ses deux amis ensemble.

-Bien suivez moi." Et Harry sortit suivi de ses deux amis pour retourner devant le mur où le professeur les avait interrompu." Avant de continuer vous devez me promettre de ne rien dire sur ce que je vais vous montrer et ne pas partir en courant.

-D'accord." Dirent les deux gryffondor avant de suivre Harry qui avait traversé le mur ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant un immense  
escalier de pierre qu'ils gravirent et au bout ils y trouvèrent un couloir avec plusieurs portes Harry traversa le couloir jusqu'à la porte qui  
abritait la pièce qui lui était réservée avec Saphira, après qu'ils soient tous les trois rentrés Harry ferma la porte et les mena jusqu'a l'endroit où se reposait Saphira et quand ses deux amis la virent il faillirent tomber dans les pommes. "Harry tu es inconscient nous amener à un dragon il pourrait nous tuer. Dit Ron qui paniquait.

-T'inquiète pas Ron elle ne te fera rien, enfin tant que tu ne l'agresse pas ou que tu ne m'agresses pas tout ira bien, puis en regardent Saphira il dit, aller Saphira il faut se réveiller maintenant j'ai des amis à te présenter.

-Harry tes complètement malade." Ron continua à regarder Harry qui venait de sourire à la remarque de son ami. _"Harry qu'est ce qui te prend de me réveiller demain je travaille, mais bon maintenant que je suis réveillée présente moi tes amis._

_-Bien,_ Ron, Hermione je vous présente Saphira : mon dragon.

-Ton dragon Harry arrête de dire n'importe quoi on ne peut pas apprivoise un dragon. Dit Hermione qui n'avait encore rien dit.

_-Tu ne leur as rien dit?_ Demanda Saphira

_-non bon je vais leur expliquer ne fais rien qui pourrais leur faire peur,_ je sais Hermione mais je suis devenu cette été se qu'on appelle un dragonnier et ...

-Dit pas de bêtise ils ont disparut il y a 1000 ans. Coupa Ron

-Alors qu'est ce que fait Saphira ici Ron? Demanda Harry amusé

-Oui bon d'accord continue

-Alors je suis devenu un dragonnier et pendant les vacances jusqu'au début de la semaine dernière j'étais chez les Elfes et j'ai commencé ma formation mais elle est loin d'être finie.

-C'est quoi un dragonnier? Demanda Hermione

-Ce sont des personnes qui ont été chassées par la communauté magique car ils étaient avides de pouvoir alors que leur rôle était de garder l'unité dans les peuples. Expliqua Ron

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais du côté de Salazar Serpentard Ron. Dit Harry

-Dis ton avis alors. Dit Ron

-Alors Serpentard qui voulait le pouvoir a mis les sorciers contre le dragonniers et qui après à essayer de prendre le pouvoir mais rien n'as pu l'empêcher heureusement qu'il y avait les trois autres fondateurs de Poudlard pour empêcher cela.

-Balivernes.

-Ron il faut choisir Serpentard est le grand sorcier qui a chasser le dragonniers ou c'est un puissant mage noir qui a créer la chambre des  
secrets et puis les dragonniers n'ont jamais voulu le pouvoir ils étaient composés pour la grande partie d'Elfes qui s'intéressent plus aux sciences et à la découverte de la magie et de quelques moldus qui ont accepté les idéaux des Elfes.

-Je pense qu'il à raison Ron tout se que j'ai lu sur les Elfes confirme ce qu'il vient de dire et puis s'il est là c'est qu'il doit continuer sa  
formation avec Dumbledore et il n'a jamais voulu le pouvoir même si on lui asouvent proposé. Expliqua Hermione

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Hermione et puis d'après ce que m'ont expliqué mes parents Gryffondor Serdaigle et Poufsouffle était pour les Dragonniers, alors ça fait quoi de voler sur un dragon Harry?

-oh c'est magnifique mieux que sur un balai, mais ne dites rien sur moi et Saphira.

-Pourquoi? Demandèrent Hermoine et Ron en même temps

-Peu de sorciers sont aussi compréhensibles que vous et l'heure n'est pas encore venu pour les dragonniers.

-Et quand sera-t-elle venue? Demanda Hermione

-Quand la guerre aura vraiment commencé. Dit simplement Harry.

-Et tu trouves qu'elle n'a pas encore commencé.

-Si mais Voldemort joue simplement avec les nerfs des sorciers et il occupe ses mangemorts, il réunit ses alliés pour l'instant.

-D'accord mais dis toi qu'on sera toujours avec toi. Dirent Hermoine et Ron en même temps

-Merci et Saphira me dit de vous dire qu'elle est contente de vous connaître.

-Nous aussi.

-Bon il faut allez se coucher maintenant." Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit Saphira tout les trois sortirent pour rentrer dans leur dortoir et profiter d'une bonne nuit bien méritée.


End file.
